


The hunt that wasn't a hunt

by Clovesstory



Series: The Hunt Trilogy. [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Rape, Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Rage, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Do not post to another site!!, Fluff, For Victuuri anyway, Forced Bonding, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Otabek Altin, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Omega Verse, Past War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scenting, Slow Build, Smut, The alphas don't know whats up, don't blame the alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovesstory/pseuds/Clovesstory
Summary: Angry Betas decide to have some fun with the ruling alphas in the worst way.Phichit and Yuuri are caught up in a string of omega kidnappings and find themselves facing non consented mating, the alphas have no idea what is really happening.





	1. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy ❤

Phichit wraps his arm around Yuuri, the two laughing and walking through the street, both had just passed their final exams and are walking to their flat only two Kilometers away. “You did so well! I’m so proud of you!” 

Yuuri blushes at Phichit's praise, his scent fills with pride and love for his best friend, Phichit loves Yuuri’s omega scent and finds himself sniffing the rich vanilla and jasmine smell. Yuuri leans his head back and releases more for his friend, it’s an innocent move between them, they tend to do it often for omega comfort. Phichit presses his nose into Yuuri’s neck and smiles. 

A large range rover pulls up behind them, the wheels riding up on the sidewalk behind them. 

Phichit doesn’t hesitate. “Run!” 

He grabs Yuuri’s hand and they run, they run as fast as they can but the others have a car, they really stood no chance. A large beta jumps from the still moving car, the practiced ease making Yuuri feel sick, they have done this before. 

Yuuri hand slips from Phichit’s for only a second, Yuuri’s wrist is grabbed tightly and his mouth covered. His eyes are terrified but he gestures to Phichit with his free hand, telling him to run. Phichit turns and runs, he can at least call someone for Yuuri. 

Tears fall down Phichit’s cheeks, he hates that he deserted his friend, his guilt threatening to trip him up. 

The man brings Yuuri into the car, it stops for a few seconds before it starts up again, this time gunning for Phichit. 

Phichit turns into an alleyway, the gap too small for the large range rover, he takes his phone out and watches the way he came. 

“Hello, Police? I’m being chased and my friend has bee-” Phichit made the mistake of not watching behind him, the alley has two entrances. The man, another Beta, grabs Phichit around the waist and covers his mouth. Phichit screams into the hand and fights, the phone hitting the ground. The man drags him into the back and shoves him into the boot of the car, Yuuri isn’t here, it’s a different car. Phichit screams but the boot is soundproof. 

The only sound after the kidnapping is the phone. “Hello? Hello? Where are you? … Police are on their way.” 

  
  


* * *

Yuuri’s scent glands on his wrists are exposed and he is thrown into a room, he immediately smells another scared omega in the room. The large room is surprisingly nice, three single beds with nice linen and a separate bathroom with towels for three. 

One omega is curled up on one of the beds, he lifts his head curiously, he wears a tight black shirt and dark jeans. He smells of leather and something sour, that's how Yuuri can tell just how scared he is. Yuuri stands up from the floor he was dropped on, he shakes and sits on the edge of the second bed. “What.. Is this place?” 

The omega looks down, his scent souring more, Yuuri can hardly stand how strong it is, their combined terror is making him feel a little sick. 

The omega speaks up. “I don’t know, they don’t touch us, they don’t hurt us. They want us for some reason and I’m scared for what that reason is.” 

Yuuri curls up in on himself, he can only hope that Phichit got away. 

“What’s your name?” The other omega asks. 

“I’m.. Yuuri.. Katsuki Yuuri. What about you?” 

“Otabek Altin, they took me after my DJ set in town, three am and dark as hell.”

Yuuri nods. “They got me and my friend after our late exam, our final. He escaped.” 

“No one escapes.” They look away from each other before Otabek speaks up again. “Why do you speak english?” 

Yuuri looks up surprised. “Well I learned in Japan before I left, America doesn’t take well to those who don’t speak english.” 

“When I said I was taken from town.. I mean Almaty. Kazakhstan.” 

“I’m from Detroit.” Yuuri’s far more shocked now, he doesn’t know where his is, this omega was taken from the other side of the world. “Where are we?” 

“I thought Kazakhstan.. Now i’m not so sure… How long were we knocked out for?” 

The door opens again, not a word is spoken but a disheveled Phichit is thrown into the room. The door closes behind him and locks, Yuuri only now notices the lack of windows in the room. 

“Phichit!” Yuuri runs to the boy’s side and brings him into his arms, Phichit looks around dazedly, his eyes glassy and unfocused. 

“There… There’s someone in here.” Phichit manages to say. 

“It’s okay, it’s another omega, Otabek.” 

Otabek kneels beside the two and examines Phichit in a thorough way, as an EMT would. “He’s been drugged, who knows for how long.” 

“Two days.. On and off.” Phichit mutters, he remembers bits and pieces, he remembers the needle in his neck the first time and again on a plane. They had trouble keeping him out, he somehow had a higher tolerance and they didn’t want to overdose him. “We are in Russia.” 

* * *

  
  


The next day their clothes were taken and replaced with simple yet beautifully made dressing gowns that cover them fully. 

Otabek tells them about his past and Phichit and Yuuri do the same, talking about the future sets them on edge and they can’t handle it. 

Sometimes as the days pass, they think of a happy memory and then gather around to take a deep breath of calming scent. Doing this is the easiest way to keep sane. 

They get no more information after Phichit telling him that they are somewhere in Russia, the biggest fucking country in the world. 

The betas are the only ones they see, no other omegas or alphas but Otabek swore he could smell an omega that wasn’t one of the three. 

“How many of us are in here?” Phichit asks, his body curled into both Otabek and Yuuri, their cuddle pile happened naturally, they want closeness and a nest but they are too scared to make a nest. They were given heat suppressants to keep them from going into heat while in captivity. 

One day, Otabek couldn’t smell that omega anymore. His scent soured once more as he worried about the fate of this young omega, they heard screams early in the morning. 

This place seemed nice for a place of being kidnapped but now they know, something happens to the omegas here, something bad, something they don’t understand will happen. Something that will take them by surprise. 

They were so scared, their scents combining to cause them to shake. They curled in on each other, sharing one tiny single bed. Otabek was the least comfortable but he couldn’t bring himself to leave the cuddles. It meant too much to him. 


	2. Heat, Alpha, and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything.

The heat suppressants were harsh, Yuuri found himself shaking every so often, his skin clammy and hot during sleep. 

He wakes up at night with Otabek on one side and Phichit on the other, their sleepy scents are so soft and sweet it overwhelms his senses, like that extra piece of cake after an already sweet dinner. 

Otabek's scent is stronger than the others, which is a bit odd. Yuuri sniffs Otabek and freezes when Otabek's hand slithers up his thigh suddenly, Otabek whimpers and nuzzles into Yuuri. "Omega… smells so good." 

Yuuri shakes Otabek awake  _ fuck he's in heat!  _ "Phichit!" 

Phichit sits up with a start and looks over at Otabek who is still whimpering. "Oh my god.. they gave us suppressants! Why is he like this?" 

Yuuri shakes his head, he has no idea, they clearly didn't work. 

Otabek brings Yuuri down and kisses him desperately, his length hard and throbbing behind his robe. 

Phichit is the one to break them apart, Otabek's deep purr being abruptly cut off and turned into a whimper. A stunned Yuuri turns to Phichit, the sweet heat scent is so attractive and pulls the two of them closer to the omega in heat. 

The guards outside must have smelt it, they rush in and inject an emergency heat suppressor into Otabek's thigh. Yuuri and Phichit cling to each other while a large beta lifts an unconscious Otabek on to a free bed. 

"Fuck that was close," the betas turn to walk out of the room but not before Phichit grabs one by the arm and spreads an attractive scent, he knows the betas won't react unless he floods the room so he does just that. "Tell me why you are doing this, where are we going and why did you give us heat suppressants?" 

The betas are clearly affected and stay still for a minute. "The hunt."

"What?" The two omegas say simultaneously. 

The betas manage to leave the room before answering another question, they lock the door behind them as usual. 

Yuuri clings to Phichit but he feels an itch inside him, something missing. He silently takes Phichit's hand and brings him to Otabek's bed. They climb in beside him and snuggle up close, Yuuri's emotions finally catch up to him and he sniffles while hiding in Phichit's neck. All while thinking  _ how bad is this hunt…? Is it like the old day hunt? But.. that was consensual. I don't understand. _

Phichit clings tightly to the frightened omega, he doesn't know what to say to make this better so he just holds Yuuri, strokes his hair and prays that the hunt isn't what he thinks it is. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

Being an alpha in this world is great, Victor must admit. He and his best friend Chris presented at the same time even though they had two years age difference between them. Although life has steadily became better for omegas, it’s still not perfect. Change takes time. Recently, Yuri Plisetsky also presented as alpha and now refuses to leave Victor’s side, under pretense of course. Said pretense being that Yuri wants to learn but really, he is scared of himself. Scared he will be a cruel alpha with no omega mate, or if he does, will he hurt his precious omega. 

Chris has been having a reasonably fun time with various betas, Victor did enjoy that for a while but it loses its value, there is nothing wrong with betas but Victor’s protective alpha instincts are begging for a sweet omega for him to spoil. He has no end of offers but he wants ‘the one’, he hasn’t been able to find that special someone. His ruts are usually spent with Chris and visa versa, it’s what friends do in this world, omegas are still scarce after an ill advised war many years ago. 

* * *

50 years ago the betas were sick of the hierarchy around them, before then it was Alpha, Beta, Omega. 

The alphas decided to make a change, they were sick of their mates being spat on and rejected by the majority of betas, so they took action, the hierarchy was changed informally. Alpha, Omega, Beta. 

The betas were, for lack of better words, not impressed. 

They began kidnapping and killing the omegas from important alphas, without their mates, the alphas lost control. In the world, over 1 million omegas were murdered and 330,000 alphas were also murdered. In comparison, only 10,000 beta lives were lost. 

The alphas regained peaceful control, the alphas who lost their omegas either killed themselves or were committed to an institute, this was established after an alpha who lost their omega mate murdered a beta news anchor on live television. 

The omega population become smaller and smaller, families struggled to birth omega children so the population has made little success since the war. 

Hence, many popular shows such as married at first sight which was primarily an alpha and omega dating show, another such show was the most popular, it was called ‘The hunt’ 


	3. The manager.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt, explained.

The hunt started out well, it was a successful dating show with many copycats although none could live up to the hype of the hunt. They had a very high success rate with mated pairs, everything was consensual. The betas who ran the show were raking in the money, one day though, they held omega auditions but no one showed up, there were no more unmated omegas willing to be shown on television. Ratings began to fade after a show hiatus, the betas had to do something to keep it going.

Anything. 

It started with six omegas from Russia and then things escalated, rapidly. 

* * *

Phichit and Yuuri sat beside their unconscious friend, they shake his shoulder lightly until his eyelids flicker open. “Hey.. How are you feeling Beks?” 

Otabek groans and massages his temples. “Oh I feel so gross.” 

“Post heat, gross.” Phichit runs his hands through Otabek’s hair gently and brings his head to his lap. Yuuri nuzzles Otabek’s neck and takes a sniff of that wonderful post heat scent, even with a tinge of worry, it’s beautiful.

The betas burst into the room and grab Yuuri. Phichit attempts to tackle the beta. “NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

Otabek shakes away his post heat and grabs Yuuri around the waist.

“Just taking his picture.” Another large beta shoves Otabek away from Yuuri, they take him out of the room.

Phichit claws desperately at the door, being alone with two omegas formed a bond and he simply can’t let them just take Yuuri. He screams, he covers his arms in cuts as he attacks the door with all his force until he can’t any more. _ Yuuri.. How could they take you? Are you okay? Please be okay. Please. I love you Yuuri, my brother. Come back. Bring him back! _

Phichit snaps out of his despair to find Otabek cradling him, his soft scent letting his brain recover from the pain.

“Yuuri..”

“I know.” 

15 minutes later Yuuri was let back into the room, he’s a little shaky but unharmed, Phichit made damn sure of that. He groomed Yuuri and checked him over, unbeknownst to him, Otabek was dragged out of the room.

“Otabek!” Yuuri yelled as the door closed.

Phichit felt that dread once more, the horror, the fear. The longing for his fellow omega.

A shorter time passed before Otabek was returned. The betas look at Phichit and begin walking to him, Phichit refuses to be taken so easily. He is not going to let some stupid small brained betas grab him without a fight.

He scrambles around them, even going so far as to trip one of them over. He looks at the open door and makes an attempt at escape, he runs through the door, ignoring the shouts from behind him. Unfortunately, a table of small brained betas playing poker look up and immediately spring to action. Two grab Phichit’s arms tightly and bring him to a room just past the poker room, his door his identical to four others around the square shaped area.

_ There are other omegas here, how many? _

Phichit’s picture is taken and he is escorted back to his room, on the way he smells three other omegas, clearly making a nest of their own.

Phichit has never before been so happy, he’s back with his nest mates and even though it’s not ideal here, he is still so happy. The door slams behind him but he wouldn’t leave anyway, the separation is so hard. The other two open their arms and bring him into their bed, immediately they scent each other to cover that beta smell and claim each other. “Why would they take our photos? We clearly look forced.” The others shrug and cling closer. 

* * *

The photos were emailed to another source, the manager. The manager, an old beta, received the photos of the frightened omegas. They each held an individual fear in their eyes. The manager uploads the photos into the stolen omega facial recognition system, immediately they omegas are I.D’d. 

Katsuki Yuuri: Born in Hasetsu Japan, studying in Detroit, one alpha sister, one alpha mother and one omega father. **Taken from Detroit, Michigan, USA. (23)**

Phichit Chulanont: Born in Bangkok, Thailand. Omega parents, 6 beta siblings. Studying in Detroit. **Taken from Detroit, Michigan, USA. (20)**

Otabek Altin: Born in Almaty, Kazakhstan. Omega father, alpha father, two omega siblings. **Taken from Almaty, Kazakhstan. (18) **

Guang Hong Ji: Born in Shanghai, China. Beta parents. **Taken from Los Angeles, California, USA (20)**

Leo de la Iglesia: Born in Mexico City, Mexico. Raised in Los Angeles, USA. Beta parents. **Taken from Los Angeles, California, USA (19)**

Mila Babichieva: Born in Moscow, Russia. Parents unknown. **Taken from Saint Petersburg, Russia. (18)**

The Manager selects their profiles and sends them back to the betas who run the show, the manager sends the same pictures to another organisation from an anonymous email account. 

The selections have been made and the hunt begins.


	4. The hunt arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May edit this chapter but only a little bit :D I'm happy.
> 
> Poor clueless alphas.

The omega names are released to the alphas in the waiting room for the auditions, victor watches the presentation thoroughly, he wants to make sure he sees one he likes before attempting to be part of the hunt. 

“I can’t believe you dragged me here.” Yuri pouts from his seat beside Victor, he only really came because no one else would entertain him. 

The pictures of the omegas were bright and smiling but Victor feels like something is a little off, almost like the photos are photoshopped, maybe they are, maybe they wanted flawless russian omegas. A few rumors have been circulating for the last couple of years due to the strangeness of the omegas on the show but maybe that’s just what victor needs in a mate. 

Even if something dodgy is going on, Victor wants his nose right in there. Chris smiles, he seems to take an interest in the omega known as Phichit. “Hands of Phichit Vitya.” He nudges Victor who laughs and nudges back. 

“Sure, sure.”  _ Phichit is not a Russian name? _

Yuri scoffs until his eyes land on a very badass looking omega. “Oh I want that one!” Victor chuckles and checks out number three, Otabek.  _ Isn’t that a Kazakh name?  _

Yuri recently turned 16 and due to the new rules, he is able to compete in the hunt this year. After reading the information and looking at the faces, all three alphas sign up for the hunt. 

* * *

Phichit, Yuuri and Otabek look up from their cuddle pile, all rubbing their eyes and yawning, it’s very early. The light has been turned on and the betas throw three pale blue tunics one on each bed. They add black leggings and light running shoes to the pile, no socks. They stare at the slow moving omegas and the leader taps his watch. “Five minutes.”

“Five minutes until what?” Phichit asks but as usual the beta guards ignore him and close the door behind them. 

The three look at each other and shake their heads before slowly changing into the clothes laid out for them. Phichit sighs at the ugly typical omega clothing, he could swear he’s seen this style before. From his right he hears sniffles from his fellow omega.  _ Oh poor Yuuri.  _

Yuuri falls to the edge of the bed in his new clothes, his small sniffles very quickly turn to loud hiccuping sobs. Phichit and Otabek run to Yuuri and hold him in their arms, they all know this can’t be good. 

The large leading beta opens the door and gestures to the omegas to follow. They are taken out of the room and the living room just outside, to their surprise they are taken outside. The sunlight is blinding after a week in the windowless room, Phichit whimpers from the light and all three cover their eyes. A large van with tinted windows has an open door on the side, the omegas are shuffled inside. Their eyes begin to adjust slowly and they realise it;s not just the three of them. A young red haired girl is sitting with a young chinese man and another omega who is clinging most tightly to the chinese omega. The three have appeared to also formed a bond between them. The red haired woman looks pissed more than anything. 

Otabek sits down first, he slides into the window seat, followed by Yuuri and Phichit on the end. Phichit immediately bends over the seats. “Hi, i’m Phichit. Who are you guys?” 

The red haired omega leans back with as much energy as Phichit, her accent is thick Russian. “Hello I am Mila, these snuggle buddies are Leo and Guang Hong. They are a couple and were taken together.” 

Phichit nods and Otabek hums in understanding. Yuuri takes a sharp inhale of breath as he knows this can’t be good for the couple, they may never see each other again. 

“This is Yuuri and Otabek, Yuuri was taken with me but we are just friends.” 

Mila nods, her red hair bobbing against the blue and all at once it comes back to Phichit. “OH MY GOD!” He runs to the van door but its already been locked. “LET US OUT! YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO US!” 

Mila grabs Phichit’s shirt from behind, her hands clasping at him desperately. “What is it!? What happened?!” 

Phichit’s breaths are shaky and deep, his whole being feeling sick.  _ Do the alphas know? Holy fuck.. Forced mating.. They can’t..  _

“This.. Um… I think this is.. The hunt.” Phichit stifles a sob in panic, his hand covering his lips. 

His companions gasp, mila’s voice comes forward in disbelief. “The game show? The fucking game show!?” 

Phichit nods. “But it’s real… Real mating.” 

The van begins to move, Phichit continues to bang but it's no use, it’s an expensive van with soundproofing. “Do the alphas know?” Leo asks quietly. They have no answers for him. 

* * *

  
  


The alphas are allowed to wear whatever they please as long as it’s decent and has nothing on the outfit that could be used to injure any omega. Victor is practically jumping out of his skin by the time they arrive. “The omegas are here!” He shakes Chris by the shoulders when he sees the van arriving, they can’t smell anything yet but the anticipation is enough. 

Chris thinks this whole setup is odd, he’s done this before in Switzerland but something feels off, maybe it’s just bigger than his other competition. There’s a shiver down his spine but he’s not too worried, they all consent to this. Maybe he’s just nervous. 

Yuri is oddly quiet as they watch the screen, the omegas are being released into the arena. They have ten minutes to get acquainted to the arena. There’s something about it, the omegas look genuinely scared and it makes Yuri uneasy. He starts to have second thoughts. “Victor!” Yuri walks over to Victor who is ready to go, he’s standing right by the door to the arena with Chris. The door will slide up any minute now, it’s now or never. “Victor, I think we have to get out of here.” “Why?” Victor asks, his face concerned. 

The beta’s flood the waiting room with horny alpha hormones, they can’t risk the public seeing alphas who are hesitant to get the omegas. Immediately the room becomes growls and slamming on the door, desperately trying to reach that sexy omega scent. They need it, they want it. Yuri’s pupils contract and he turns full alpha, he never did have the best control. 

The door slides up, cameras already in place. The hunt is on. 


	5. The hunt part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Chris get control of their alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for reading. Next chapter my warning will change, tags will be added. To avoid spoilers, it will be changed on the day I post the next chapter. There will be a long note with it. For now, please enjoy.

Victor chases the sweet omega scent along his own path, winding in and out of large trees, the exhilaration changing something within him. His alpha sits in the middle of his mind, still giving Victor enough control of himself. His heart rate quickens when he sees a hiding omega, it’s the one he wants. He sneaks up through the bushes and pounces on the unsuspecting omega. “Got you!” 

Yuuri screams, desperately pushing Victor away from him. “NO! HELP!” 

Victor nuzzles into Yuuri’s neck, his alpha being pushed away by the terrified scent coming from the omega in his arms. He gently cups Yuuri’s cheek and sits him on his lap. “Hey, i’m sorry for scaring you. Is this your first time?” 

Yuuri finds himself scared into silence, he stares wide eyed at Victor, the words hidden from his lips. "I... I …"

"You what sweet omega?" He soothingly rubs his thumb across Yuuri's cheek, the wonderful, warm skin leaning in to the touch.

Yuuri finds himself drawn to the touch, leaning forward with a slight sigh as he feels his senses start to overwhelm with the comforting spell of pine and cinnamon coming from the unfairly beautiful alpha.

That's my boy, I'll take care of you." Victor smiles, it seems as though the omega is settling into him. He licks at Yuuri's scent gland, his mouth watering. He aches for more. 

Yuuri moans and relaxes into the alphas touch, letting himself surrender a bit. It seems so natural. "Alpha…" 

"My name is Victor, I'll be your new mate. I caught you." He joins his hand with one of Yuuri's seamlessly. 

Yuuri unconsciously purrs at the words of this alpha, but the joining of Victor's large cool hand in his snaps him out of it. "Mmm…. Viktor…. M-mate…. Wait!" He pushes back trying to fight out of Victor's lap, his body flinching away. "Wait! Wait! Wait! I can't! I can't do this right now! Please don't do this!!" 

"You don't seem ready… Why did you join this show then?" He tilts his head to the side, his hands up in an innocent gesture, his eyes very puppy like. 

"Show? what show?! I was kidnapped from Detroit! Me and my friend Phichit and Otabek from Almaty!"

Victor's heart drops to his stomach, words struggling to escape him. The pure deep horror finally sets in.. If he hadn't stopped… He would have raped this sweet omega. "Uh.. I… Wha… Phichit… He.. Chris.. Wait.. What!?" Victor runs his hands through her hair over and over until it's all ruffled. The movement helping to ground him only a little. "What!?" His voice is squeaky and high on the last word. 

Yuuri flinches and backs up, curling into a ball. "This isn't a game… I don't want this…. Not like this… Please…."

"Oh my god.. Yuuri I'm so sorry… I thought… I mean, we were told that you all consented. America? Taken from fucking America!? Oh my god…" He keeps obsessively running his hands through his hair, the ones in charge are so dead. 

"None of us did. All the omegas… They took us and locked us up until today…"

"None of the omegas in here consented!?"

Yuuri shakes his head, not knowing what to make of this alpha in front of him. He seems genuinely horrified and with any luck, this man might save him. And the others. 

"Can I pick you up? I can't leave you here but my friends are also alphas and they are in danger! Non consented mating can kill them! Both!"  _ We will be faster on my legs in my state.  _

Yuuri thinks for a moment but nods. "We need to find them quickly. If the alphas don't know…. We need to find them!"

Victor lifts him up bridal style. "I swear on my life, we had no idea." 

Yuuri wraps his arms around Victor's neck and clings to him. "I trust you."

"Thank you, I'll sniff out my friend. Can you smell Phichit? Chris said he was going for him."

Yuuri nods and sniffs the air before declaring, "he's not far! He's that way!" He points behind Victor over his shoulder.

"Right, lead the way." He holds Yuuri tight to his chest and runs through the woods. 

* * *

  
  


Chris halts in his tracks, the scent he was following has soured even more, he starts to walk forward slowly, not with intent to mate but to find and protect. These omegas don’t seem… excited. Or happy. 

Chris almost gags from the sheer horror in the scent of the omega he is following. This boy is young, he is scared, he clearly is not here by choice. He decides to call out quietly. “Phichit? Phichit!” 

He hears a quiet whimper from above him, he traces the bark up the tree until he finds a scared omega clinging to a branch. The omega has scratches all over his body, some seem old and some are from the desperate scramble to escape from the alphas. Chris is disgusted, how could someone do this to such a beautiful man? “Oh Phichit.. What happened to you?”

Phichit peers over the branch, his eyes landing on the stunned alpha. “H-How do you know me?”

“They showed us pictures of you and gave us your names like they always do before a hunt. I had no idea… I’m so sorry.” 

Phichit hides back behind his branch, he doesn’t know if he can trust this alpha. How could he be part of this without knowing how the omegas were collected. “Why didn’t you know?” 

“It’s a consenual mating tv show, it has been for years..” 

Phichit peers back over and takes a sniff of the alpha, he can smell the fear and the truth in the alphas scent. He won’t come down so easily though. “What’s your name?” 

The alpha smiles and leans against the tree trunk, knowing the omega is going to take his sweet time. “My name is Christophe, I am 25. I work as a chocolatier in Saint Petersburg, I used to sleep around but now I am a bit desperately lonely.” 

Phichit giggles and slowly begins to climb down the tree, Chris stays below him and makes sure to have his arms ready to catch him if he fell. Phichit makes his way down safely and makes sure Chris keeps his distance. “What are you gonna do Christophe?” 

Chris simply smiles. “Right now, i’m gonna get you out of here, along with my friends.” 

“We have to find mine too.” 

“Of course, all the omegas.” 

Just then, Victor burst through the long grass with Yuuri in his arms. “Oh thank god, Chris.” 

“What the fuck is going on here!?” Chris asks Victor, his heart still pounding from the surprise. 

Victor shakes his head, he doesn’t know. 

Phichit runs to Yuuri and starts nuzzling him, their combined scents is one of relief. “Have you heard from Otabek?” Yuuri asks, Phichit shakes his head. 

“Otabek?” Victor asks, his hands desperately gripping Yuuri. 

“Yeah, why?” Yuuri’s voice is shaky, boarding on panic. 

“Yuri wanted him..” 

Chris knows Yuri can’t control himself yet, as does Victor, they pick up the omegas and begin to run through the woods. Yuuri and Phichit track Otabek while Victor and Chris track Yuri, the scents are coming from the same place. They can only hope they save Yuri and Otabek in time


	6. The Hunt part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is rape in this chapter, it is accidental rape because the person raping was not in control and was told that all the omegas had consented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter already written up and will post it now. I have lost motivation still so I might be a while with the next chapter, please be kind to me. Thank you to all those who supported me enough that I want to post this.
> 
> In my A/B/O universe, if one of the pair is bitten, they are mated. If both members of the bond do not consensually bite, one of the pair will die if not given hospital treatment. Omegas who live in close quarters for a few days will form a mild nest bond between them.

Yuri bursts through the trees, he doesn’t notice the fear in the scent he is chasing, his alpha has emerged and Yuri is gone for now. He wants, he wants so bad.  _ The omega is mine. Mine mine mine…  _

He continues to make chase, his alpha forcing his legs faster, the hunt is absorbing every part of him, he needs to use, to claim, to mate. He doesn’t realise when its happened but he finds himself on top of his omega, he clearly had tackled the omega around his legs, bringing him to the ground. 

Otabek cries out as he hits the ground hard, a sharp pain in his head causes the world to spin around him. He stutters and struggles to plead, he can’t form many coherent words. “W-Wait! Please! Do-on’t Please!”

Yuri’s alpha blocks out the fear, not letting Yuri in. He’s so close to registering it but he can’t, his alpha is in control. His hands are under Otabek’s tunic, pushing it up. His alpha is making him stronger, pushing him to ignore the pleas. 

Otabek’s mind is a little clearer once he feels the alphas cold hands on his hips, his fear there but mostly the desperate desire to fight. He is bigger than this alpha, his arms flail behind him and his legs kicking behind him. “Don’t do this! Please no! Someone help me!”

“You want this, you agreed. You agreed. You’re mine.” Yuri’s throat rumbles, his whole chest rising as he growls loudly, his hands ripping at Otabek’s clothes, he pushes them just enough out of the way. His alpha releases a strong scent, a deep rich scent forcing Otabek to submit to him. 

He desperately continues to fight, his eyes watering with fear as his body starts to betray him under the pheromones. “Please… I don’t want this… Someone… Anyone help me please…” 

“Yes you do, you agreed.” Yuri’s alpha insists. He removes his own clothes just enough to release his hard length, he nudges himself into Otabek rather unceremoniously, his alpha only in control enough to go slowly. He growls loudly and strokes Otabek’s hair. “Mine. My omega. Mine.”

Tears roll off Otabek’s cheeks as his fight becomes weaker with each second, knowing it’s hopeless. “Someone… Help…” 

Yuri groans and buries his nose against Otabek’s scent gland, he opens his mouth and prepares to bite, he thrusts in and out slowly until he is completely seated inside the omega. “Mine.” 

“Please… Stop…” Otabek finally falls limp, he lets his omega take over, submitting to the alpha. He hopes that his alpha will spare him the pain and let it happen faster, give the alpha what he wants so he will stop the attack. 

Victor almost drops Yuuri in his horror, instead he lower the omega to the ground and runs through the trees, trying to reach the small grassy clearing where Yuri has Otabek under him. “YURI NO!”

The scent and sound from the older alpha snap Yuri into his brain for only a second. “Vic..” The sweet smell of the omega under him is too much, his alpha pushes him away again. 

The alpha bites down on Otabek’s scent gland, his teeth digging into the soft skin there. Blood drips down Otabek’s neck as he submits to the claim, his omega protecting him from the horror. He mates the omega under him.

Chris is a few steps behind Victor, the bite happened so fast.. “Oh god..” 

Phichit falls to his knees beside the newly mated pair, his hand joining with Otabek’s. “Otabek..”

“YURI PLISETSKY!” Victor grabs Yuri roughly and lifts him away from Otabek, holding the screaming alpha in his arms. “COME BACK TO ME YURI!

Chris slaps Yuri across the face, trying to bring Yuri to the surface but it only makes his alpha falter. 

Otabek is openly sobbing, unable to even place his hand on the bite wound, all he can feel is fear and shock, his scent all over the place.

Yuuri runs over to Otabek, immediately kneeling down and inspecting the bite before brushing Otabek’s hair back and releasing a calming scent for the other omega. He hopes that with both him and Phichit, he might come back to himself with his two nest mates. “Shh… It’s okay, we’ve got you… You’re safe.”

Victor feels Yuri falling limp in his arms, his slim body shaking violently, his skin getting colder. “Yuri?” 

Chris grips Yuri’s face in his hands, blood still falling from Yuri’s lips. He notices how pale Yuri has become since the bite, Chris knows that if only one of the two is bitten.. Well.. It’s not good. He couldn’t ask Otabek to help him. “Vitya.. He’s dying…” Chris says, his heart heavy.

“Oh no! Yuri!” Victor clings tighter, his eyes teary. 

Yuuri looks up to the scared alphas. “Wh-what’s happening to him?!”

“The bite was non consensual,” Victor explains. “Yuri needs to be bitten or he will die. We don’t have time to get him medical help.” 

Chris has spent a long time caring for Yuri along with Victor, he can’t let this boy die. He loves him as his own family. He tries a last ditch attempt under these circumstances. “Otabek please, he’s a good guy he’s just young and can’t control himself yet. They told us you agreed.”

Yuuri knows just how messed up this is, his heart hurts knowing that a very young alpha has to die for the evil people who orchestrated this. Yuri isn’t at fault, he shouldn’t die. “They really didn’t know… It’s not their fault…”

Otabek’s eyes are looking everywhere. Tears still remain in his eyes, but he can’t just let someone die… no matter what he feels right now. 

Yuri’s head falls back against Victor. His eyes drooping, his alpha all gone. Yuri is in complete control. He is not going to beg for help, he may beg for forgiveness. “I’m sorry..”

Otabek doesn’t take a second thought, this is just a young boy. He means it but he still speaks through a tight throat. “I’ll do it.” 

Victor’s gratefulness is immeasurable in that moment. He carefully lowers Yuri to the ground beside Otabek. “Thank you, thank you so much Otabek. You have no idea how grateful I am.” 

Otabek nods and looks down at the boy before hesitantly leaning down and biting down hard on the boy’s scent gland, marking him back. Their sexual energy was still fresh enough that the bond can hold. 

Yuri gasps and groans, his body slowly becoming a more lively colour. Pink blush flowing across his cheeks and his fingers moving through the grass. His chest is heaving and his eyes a bright green once more. 

“Oh thank god, thank god! Yura.” Victor hugs the boy and runs his hands through his hair. 

Yuri is silent as Victor holds him before sobbing so hard and so fast that it hurts his lungs. His hands grips Victor’s clothes tightly. Victor rubs his back while he starts to hiccup quietly. The others hold otabek and make sure he is okay. Yuri finally gets his breathing under control and begins to speak for the first time. “What the fuck happened? I was so scared Victor! I’m so scared…”

Victor simply holds him and keeps rubbing his back, letting him speak.

“Otabek.. I hurt him.. I.. Oh my god… I’m sorry I.. I don’t.. I thought…”

Otabek is hesitant to acknowledge the alpha, his voice is shaky when he does speak. “I know… We have other things we need to worry about right now…” 

Phichit speaks up, his voice small and scent scared. “There are three others. Mila, Leo and Guang Hong.

Chris growls through his teeth as he hears and smells Phichit.  _ They hurt him. They hurt them all. The bastards.  _ His alpha begins to come to the surface, the full rage within him is now directed to the people behind this. 

“Oh for fuck sakes Chris! Calm down! We can’t have you alpha raging right now.” Victor can’t handle two alphas, he can barely handle his own.

Victor sniffs the air, he can smell one mated omega that is not Otabek. “One smells mated…” 

“Oh no… We need to find them. Now. We’ll make faster time if we split up…”

Yuri shakes his head vigorously. “I can’t.. I can’t move.. I can’t be around any omega right now.” He still can’t face Otabek, especially not when the blood still flowing down his own neck. He can feel so many thoughts in his head, none making much sense except pain and guilt. He destroyed the alpha. He destroyed the omega..  _ Terrible excuse for an alpha. He raped him! Oh my god. _ He curls into the fetal position, shaking as he lays there on the grass. 

Victor nods. “I’ll be back for you Yura. I’ll take Phichit.”

Chris growls lowly at his best friend, he’s already a goner for that wonderful man.

Clearly, Victor knows this too. “You can’t focus with him around. I can.”

Phichit isn’t used to being around alphas, he isn’t sure how to act so he follows his instincts and obeys Victor. He stands close beside Victor, the alpha scent is not nearly as attractive as Chris’. 

Yuuri stands after helping Otabek sit up beside Yuri’s curled up body. “We don’t have a lot of time, we need to hurry.”

Yuri’s alpha comes forward to growl once, he doesn’t like when Otabek moves away from him. “Oh… Sorry.” He whimpers and curls up tighter, so ashamed he has no control. 

“Come on Phichit!” Victor and Phichit immediately begin running to the right through the forest. 

Chris reaches a hand out to Yuuri, this is accompanied with a friendly wink. “Coming, gorgeous Yuuri?”

Yuuri rolls his eyes but nods. “What about Otabek?”

Otabek looks up at the mention of his name, he looks back down to the distraught alpha before making a decision. “It’s okay… I think I’ll stay.” 

Chris raises an eyebrow, this omega is very unexpected. He’s a good guy, that just makes Chris’ heart squeeze tighter. “Be careful, he’s still young but he really means well.” 

The other omega is less keen to leave Otabek with the alpha, as he should be. “Are you sure?” 

Otabek nods. “I’m sure. I’ll be okay, promise.” He doesn’t fear Yuri when he is in this state. He seems to be wallowing in guilt. 

Chris tugs at Yuuri’s arm gently but reminding him that people are in danger and need help. Yuuri gives one last look at Otabek before running off with Chris in the other direction.

Otabek wraps his arms around his legs and looks at the ground, he hears only the laboured breathing of the small alpha beside him. His hand covers the open wound on his neck, his fingers tingling as they run over the marks. His omega is happy for the connection, the one to stop the loneliness he didn’t know was there. He won’t forgive how it happened but he can’t let this young boy’s life be ruined. 

“I can’t believe it…. I told my father I would never turn out like him but I did, I’m cruel. I forced a bond, I fucking mated you.. Oh god I raped you. I never wanted.. This is why I’m scared of myself! Why am I like this!?” 

“You didn’t know… This isn’t like a normal hunt..” 

“I still hurt you, there is no acceptable excuse for that. I will never be able to recover from this. And I’m selfish, I haven’t even said how hard this is going to be for you! I’ve ruined you forever. I wanted to stop before they forced us out but they put some fucking alpha hormones into it! I’m so scared.” 

“Hush… I’m not worried about me. Right now, I just want us to get out of here. I know you weren’t in control. I know it wasn’t you in charge.”

“At least the bond will fade in a few days, well, mostly. You can leave then. I’m so sorry I took this from you. I’m so sorry.” Yuri tries to push his guilt, honesty and his apologies through the bond. 

Otabek swallows and closes his eyes to make a decision, taking in Yuri’s feelings through the bond and choosing maturely to push forgiveness through the bond back at him. “It’s okay.”

“In what way is it okay!?” Yuri yells at the ground. “No omega will be raped under my watch! Victor and Chris stopped! I fucking could’ve! I ruined your life and my own thats a fucking achievement on its own.” 

“Stop stop stop… It’s like you said, the bond will fade in a few days. I’m okay really… Knowing how you feel about it helps, you really are a good guy.” 

“I  _ was _ a good guy, or at least I tried. I’m so sorry, I'll never be able to say that enough. I just.. I can’t..” Yuri sniffles loudly and hides his face in the grass, his legs tucked in under him.

Otabek makes the difficult decision to reach forward slowly and shakily, placing his hand on Yuri’s back. “It wasn’t your fault Yuri… It was those betas. The ones that took me, the ones that drugged you… The ones who forced this.”

Yuri gasps at the touch, his body pushing into it, he pushes accidental love through the bond in full force, enough to knock him over. “Uh.. I.. Um.. Ignore that…” His cheeks brighten with a light dusting of pink. 

Otabek chuckles and pushes fondness through with his own blush, his mouth turning back to a frown. “It’s okay… Can… Can I ask how long it’s been since you presented?”

“Oh.. Um.. I had just turned 15 so about a year ago.” 

“You’re sixteen?!” 

“Y-Yeah.. They wanted me for the show because of my age, now I see why. The bastards.” He brushes hair away from his eyes and behind his ear. 

“They took advantage of the fact you’re still not fully in control…” 

“Yeah.. They did. And the fact that Victor is lonely and Chris is desperate. They found the perfect targets in all three of us. God..” He runs his hands down his face, smearing blood over his cheeks. “I.. I can’t believe I did that, I can barely remember it. Why did you save me? If you let me die, you would be free.” 

“I don’t know… I guess I just felt… I don’t know, like I couldn’t let you die… I feel really… connected to you..”

“I.. This sounds horrible now.. I.. I chose you. I chose you before the hunt, you looked so beautiful and I fell at first sight.” 

Otabek blushes, his eyes on the small alpha. He stays quiet. 

“Could you… Hold me? It’s totally unfair to ask and I get it if you want to run and leave me here. That’s.. Fine.. too.” 

Otabek runs the thought through his mind, he feels that tingle when he thinks about being close to Yuri. He knows it’s bad and this is a bad situation. He’s worried about him. He brings Yuri into his arms and unconsciously nuzzles into him. 

Yuri lets out a sound he’s never heard before, it’s like an omega purr mixed with a growl, his scent happy and loved. “I want.. I want to know you. It’s only a few days but I want to know you before you leave. I want.. I..” He sniffles and hides in his own hands.

“We have time… Who knows, maybe things will change by then.”

“You have every right to arrest me, well turn me in or whatever. I’ll take any punishment, you didn’t deserve this.” 

“Yuri… You didn’t deserve this either.” 

_ But I hurt you.. I am the bad person, a pathetic excuse for an alpha… “ _ Where.. Are you from?”

Otabek can clearly feel Yuri’s apprehension and subconsciously sends soothing and calming feelings through the bond to stop the pain on both ends. “I’m from Almaty, Kazakhstan.” 

“Wow so far away, we should go there one day… Wait! No! Don’t bring me there. I raped you…” Yuri was so happy for a second, and then he remembered. 

“Yuri. I want you to talk to me like today never happened. I can’t learn the real you if you’re stuck here.” 

“This is the real me, I’m so so scared of who I am. I was scared I would hurt an omega, I was scared I would lose control. I lost everything I was when I presented. Except maybe my kitty Potya.” 

“I can understand that. But I also know, You can control yourself. It just takes practice… You haven’t had much and it gets easier overtime. You can’t blame yourself for every mistake.” 

“This is my only mistake and hell it’s a big ass one. We’re mated.. And will have a bond forever. How can I make this better? What can I do? I.. I have money! I can give you some! I.. I can.. I can buy you a cat? Or some flights.” He murmurs as he bables, trying to fix this in an alpha way. He doesn’t know how.

“Yuri, Yuri stop!” 

“Tell me.. Please.. What do you need?”  _ I need help.. Please. Help me..  _

“I don’t need anything! I just need to feel safe…” 

“I can’t make you feel safe, i’m a small, angry, teenage alpha. I can’t keep you safe, i’ll just keep hurting you.” 

“Stop, please.” 

Yuri takes a deep shaky breath. “Okay.. I think it’s all out now…” Yuri sits up and finally lets himself meet Otabek’s eyes. His heart skips a beat and he finds himself smiling, of all things..  _ Wow.. He’s beautiful.  _

“I feel safe right here with you… Even under these circumstances, I know you’re trustworthy and will keep me safe.”

“I.. I’ve been thinking and practicing about this moment. I’ve been going on like these stupid pretend dates with Victor and Chris, they were ever so demanding.” Yuri puts on a fake british accent as he says the last words. “Then I would imagine they were omegas and I could pretend to court them, properly. I was so scared I would lose control so they bought those little fake omega scent things? You know like air fresheners? They are so bland but it was just for practice. I used to think about asking for my mate to marry me and that night, we would bond. I really wanted things to be like that but the show offered me a life and with the shortage of omegas, I figured I would never get another chance.” 

Otabek takes a second to process that. This boy was so scared that he had to practice, he wanted so much to be a good alpha but fate shoved him away. “You were blindsided… This isn’t fair to you… Or me… Or anyone…” He thinks for a moment before he smiles slightly. “I know what I want from you.”

“Anything, anything.” He brushes a loose strand of hair away from Otabek’s face before pulling back quickly. Otavek grabs his hand and holds it to his chest. “Once we’re out of this… Court me properly.”

Yuri’s world flips on its axis. He covers his mouth with both hands, his already tear stained red eyes glassy. “R-Really? I.. I don’t even know what presents you would like..” 

“We can learn about each other along the way. Since we’re in this together already, let’s find the silver lining.” 

“Okay.. Okay.” Yuri takes the hand holding his and brings his hand to his lips, he kisses along Otabek’s knuckles. “No touching will ever happen again without your consent. Not under my watch.”

Otabek leans forward and slots himself between Yuri’s arms and nuzzles into his neck. “I trust you.”

Yuri whimpers with a small growl. “I.. Uh.. I.. Okay. I promise to try.” He wraps his arms around Otabek, he figures if he submits to the omega, it will all be okay. He falls back and brings Otabek with him, he’s on top and Yuri leans his head back into the grass, finally relaxing as he looks up at the sky above.

“Thank you.” 

“I am forever at your beck and call my omega.” He strokes Otabek’s hair gently, the soft black strands slipping through his fingers. “Is this okay?” 

Otabek nods. “This is okay. I like this…. My Alpha.” 

Yuri’s happy alpha jumps around inside him, causing butterflies within his body that’s he’s never felt before. It’s not scary anymore. “Do.. Do you like teddy bears? You kinda remind me of one.” 

“I do” Otabek smiles. “I like them a lot.” 

“How about chocolates? Chris is a chocolatier and he makes the best chocolates! I get a discount, I work part time at his place.”


	7. The Hunt part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My motivation came back in full force, I'm more surprised than anything. Please enjoy <3

Chris looks to Yuuri as they jump fallen trees and slip on moss before gathering their limbs and continuing. Chris sniffs the air. “Can you smell that? Smells familiar…” 

Yuuri is so focused on trying to find the other omegas that he hasn’t been paying attention. “What? Wait…”

Victor turns around the corner with Phichit on his heels, he gasps but slams straight into Chris. 

“AH! Son of a bitch..” Chris rubs his head and winces. “Victor!”

“Ouch…” Victor groans as he rubs his own head. “That was stupid..”

Yuuri runs over to Phichit, taking a deep breath of his nest mates scent. “Phichit! Any luck yet?” He’s breathing heavily as he speaks, his voice stuttering. 

“Not yet.” Phichit huffs. “But we could smell them around here somewhere.”

The group hears quiet whimpers from around a meter away in the thick bush shadowed by large trees. 

“Wait… did you hear that?” Yuuri slowly treads over the moss and composting leaves, his feet barely making a sound. He follows the diluted scent of mated omega. His three companions watch, a collective whispered. “Yeah..” 

Guang Hong can smell Yuuri, his scent familiar. He pops his head up from the thick bushes, his boyfriend laying dazedly in his arms. Yuuri freezes, his hand outstretched. 

“There!” Phichit points excitedly at the two. Yuuri walks up, making sure to hold his hands up as he knows they are frightened. “It’s alright. You’re safe with us. Are you alright?”

“Leo got mated…” Guang Hong says with a whimper. 

Chris sees a leg sticking out from behind a tree to the right of the terrified omegas, he treads just a little closer and sees the full body of a dead alpha, his lips dripping with blood. “Oh my god..” The alpha’s dark hair sprawled across the ground, his face stern even in death, his asian features soft apart from his scowl. His pained alpha scent still soaks his body. 

Victor’s hand grips Chris’ shoulder, until now Chris didn’t realise he was shaking. “Deep breaths Chris.”

“I don’t know what’s going on… Help… Please…” Leo nuzzles into Guang Hong but his body is stiff and he’s shaking. 

Phichit lets out a soft omega scent and approaches the two. “Hey, remember me Leo? I escaped mating so I still smell like me. Otabek… He didn’t.” 

Victor brings Chris into his arms to stop the growling, it’s clearly scaring the small omegas. 

Yuuri kneels down in front of both of them. “I know you’re scared… we all are… But we can’t stay here...We need to go.”

Guang Hong nods, the small boy somehow manages to lift the slightly larger omega into his arms with no difficulty. “I got him, no one touches him.” 

Leo whimpers over and over, his own blood all over his neck. He is still dazed and limp. 

“It’s going to be okay. We’ll all be okay.” Yuuri says. Not one of the omegas notices the danger behind them. 

“They.. That alpha is dead because of them.. They are so dead. Where’s the fucking exit!” Chris shakes Victor’s hands off him and makes a break for it. He runs through the low hanging branches, the crinkle of leaves falling behind him as he smacks the branches out of his way. 

They merely watch as Chris runs out of sight. Phichit tries to follow but Victor holds him back, knowing Chris needs to blow off some steam.

They all jolt in shock when a loud alarm rings out through the arena, all the doors wind open, the arena opened to the world. The alarm becomes an automated voice that tells the occupants to evacuate through their nearest exit. Victor quickly gathers his band of omegas and lifts Phichit into his arms, knowing that he would want to look for Chris but right now they just have to get the hell out. 

After they exposed the scam of the show, Victor knows this won’t end well and highly doubts the company will house them as planned. 

The group run out of the nearest door and away from the arena, a few alphas are milling around outside. “Do you see Chris? Or Yuri?” 

Phichit looks over Victor’s shoulder and spots a tiny alpha curled up in the arms of his omega. “There!” 

Otabek runs to Victor, Yuri groaning in his arms. Victor lowers Phichit to the ground and reaches out his arms to Otabek. Otabek nods and hands over Yuri. “What the hell happened?”

“I guess they wanted us out of here as fast as possible.” Victor says with a shrug. 

Victor scans the area, his eyes landing on all of the omegas he has under his care and the small alpha in his arms.  _ Hotel. Have to get these guys to that hotel I saw.  _ “Come on, lets get us some rooms.” 

“Victor!” 

Victor would know that voice anywhere. “Chris!” 

Chris sprints over, a young omega on his heels. “I found the last omega!” 

“What!?” Victor grabs Chris’ elbows in his hands and brings him closer, he sees behind Victor a red haired female omega. 

“Name’s Mila.” She thrusts out her hand for Victor to shake. 

“Ah it’s nice to meet you.” 

“Oh no.. Leo..” She kisses Leo’s forehead and releases her comforting scent for her nest mate. Leo in return nuzzles into her. 

“Let’s get out of here, I'm sick of this place.” Victor announces and begins to walk with a sleeping Yuri in his arms. His small band of omegas following in his wake. 

* * *

Victor prepaid for all seven rooms, everyone has their own except Leo, Guang Hong and Mila. They wanted to reform their nest especially since Leo was mated. 

Victor settled everyone in, he thought Chris might like to have a chat but he seemed pretty anxious to hide in his room.

What he didn’t expect was a certain beautiful Japanese omega knocking on his door. 


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victuuri first  
Chumetti - SMUT  


Victor opens his hotel room door, a small gasp falling from his lips as he sees the beautiful omega standing there, his hands playing with each other nervously. “Hi..” Victor says breathily. 

Yuuri fidgets with the end of his shirt as he avoids eye contact. “Um.. Hi…” His voice is adorably shy and quiet.

“Do you want to come in? I mean if that isn’t too presumptuous.” Victor kicks himself internally, you can’t just ask an omega to do that! 

“I uh…” Yuuri nods as he steps closer to the tall alpha. 

Victor can’t help taking a deep breath of the rich sweet scent of the omega, he shivers and closes the door behind Yuuri. “So.. How.. I mean, are you doing okay? Ah sorry, stupid question.” He rubs the back of his neck, his expression sheepish. 

“I’m doing as well as can be expected… I actually came by because I needed to talk to someone about all this… It’s still not… Concrete? In my head..”

“Well, I’ll do my best. I still have no idea how this even came to be.” Victor sits on the far edge of his bed, facing Yuuri, asking him to sit without asking. 

“My guess would be that not enough omegas were signing up for the show…” Yuuri sighs as he sits next to Victor, pulling his feet up to sit cross legged. 

“Yeah, I know of the shortage but what about you, where are you from? You have a japanese accent but it’s tinged with american and we are in Russia…” 

“I was born in Japan… But I’m from Detroit, that’s where I was studying with Phichit before all this happened. Feels so long ago now..” 

“Do you know how long it’s been? I’m sorry to pry but if we want this to go to court, I need to know.”

“Um… Well before today we were kept in a room with no windows… But I’d say a week? Maybe 2? Long enough to form a nest bond with Phichit and Otabek.” 

Victor notices Yuuri fidgeting with his hands and watching the wall as he speaks wistfully. “That’s broken now, I can smell the change. How do you feel about that?”

“My heart feels torn. I’m so happy we’re out. But my heart is devastated…. From the moment he was mated… It was like ripping a piece of me apart.” 

“Oh Yuuri… I’m sorry I didn’t see your pain. I should’ve known.” He attempts to comfort Yuuri but won’t touch until Yuuri makes the first move. He just feels so useless, useless alpha. 

“There was no way you could’ve known. They’ve kept you in the dark since the beginning!” 

“I should have known better, I should have saved you.” 

Yuuri smiles softly at Victor. “But you did save me. You saved all of us.” 

“I wasn’t in time to save Yuri. I should have gone for him first but now he is just as tarnished at Otabek, you know how alphas get treated after forcing a bond, society will shun him and he’s only 16!” 

Yuuri looks at Victor, his eyes full of fierce determination. “This wasn’t his fault and we’ll make society see that! They drugged a child with hormones that drew out an alpha he’s still learning to control and let him loose on unmated omegas under the pretense that we had consented in the first place! This. Wasn’t. His. Fault.” 

“Does Otabek know that?” He eyes tear up, he knows Yuri’s life is as good as over if Otabek testifies against him. “He could ruin Yuri’s life, he has the right to.” 

“I think Otabek is dealing with a lot.. But I think he understands the situation more than you know. But He will need time to recover… As much as this has changed Yuri’s life, it’s changed Otabek’s too, if not more.” 

“I know, that’s what scares me. I can’t lose Yuri, I can’t… I’m sorry about Otabek I am, I wish he was never put in this position all of us.. I can’t lose him, he’s my family.” 

Yuuri places his hand on top of Victor’s on his lap. “You won’t… I promise. We’ll protect them both.”

“If I take this to court… Yuri and Otabek’s story will come out, If I don’t, many omegas will never heal and the family of the alphas who died will never get closure.” 

“We need to talk to them first before we do anything. We need to involve everyone. The more people the better.” 

Victor takes a deep shaky breath. “Okay. Not tonight, let them sleep.”

Yuuri fully takes Victor’s hand in his. “They’ve earned it after today.”

“We all have.” Victor brings their joined hands to his lips and kisses Yuuri’s hand. 

“I still can’t even begin to thank you enough. If you hadn’t stopped and listened to me, who knows what would have happened. But you listened to me… you saved me… Thank you so much…” 

“I had 10 years to get control of my alpha, I would never let you get hurt. You are such a beautiful omega and I couldn’t bear to see you in pain. That was enough to push my alpha away.”

“I’m so grateful… Can I… Can you..” Yuuri blushes and looks away as he trails off.

“What?” Victor brushes Yuuri’s hair back from his face.

“C-Can I ask you… to hold me? Just for a little bit? I really… your scent calms me down and I’m drawn to it.” 

His alpha preens, his body feels like he’s been set on fire. “I would love that” He crawls up the bed and leans against the pillows, his arms reaching out to Yuuri.

Yuuri smiles shyly, but can’t look Victor in the eye as he crawls up the bed and lays in Victor’s arms, nuzzling his face into his chest and breathing in the sweet, calming scent of Victor. “Thank you....”

He nuzzles into Yuuri’s hair, breathing deep. “Anytime zolotse, anytime at all.” 

* * *

  
  
Phichit is sick of moping, he is sick of letting the betas win and he’s sick of feeling bad that he actually likes the alpha who nearly forced a mating with him.

He leaves his room, he intends to return so he brings nothing with him. He wears a dressing gown from the hotel room, it’s far better than having the stench of scared omega and evil betas on his clothes. He meanders through the hall, he watches the door numbers as he passes by, he can’t remember which room Chris is in. He turns a corner to the right and finds himself walking straight into a tall alpha. “Op, sorry… Chris?” 

Chris smiles down sheepishly, his smile a little crooked which just makes him all the more adorable. “Hey, Phichit.” 

“I totally wasn’t looking for you.” Phichit scoffs and leans against the wall, a soft smile on his lips.

“I wasn’t either, yet here we are.” 

Phichit giggles and looks down, his feet shuffling. “Um… I..” 

Chris gently lifts Phichit’s chin so he’s looking into his eyes, his finger stroking Phichit’s cheek just a little bit. “Yes baby?” 

Phichit giggles again, his caramel cheeks painted with red, he can’t believe Chris said that so casually. “Baby?” He manages to say. 

Chris brushes his fingers through Phichit’s hair. “Is that okay?” 

“Well.. It’s.. I mean it’s great.” Phichit splutters, accidentally he lets out a happy and embarrassed scent. 

Chris groans and bangs his head against the wall. “Could you not do that? You smell fucking amazing and I’m trying to be a good alpha so I can ask you out.” 

Phichit gasps quietly, he feels a heat gathering in his middle. He’s trying to be good, he’s already fucking good. “Maybe I don’t want you to be good. I want you to be yourself, I don’t care how we met. Forget it.”

Chris walks closer, his hand on Phichit’s lower back, he looks down at the beautiful omega in front of him. “Are you sure?” 

Phichit nods, scanning Chris’ face and finding no joke in the question. “Yes..” 

Chris leans down and kisses Phichit, his hand gripping Phichit’s hair in passion. Phichit pulls back and says, “I forgot what room you were in.” 

“Oh so you _ were _looking for me.” 

“Possibly, come on.” Phichit tugs Chris’ arm and Chris follows like a sweet little puppy. “Room 209..” 

“Lead the way sweetheart,” He gives a flirty smirk as he follows.

“Which pocket is your card in?” Phichit asks, hoping it’s in Chris’ back pocket so he can graze the alpha’s butt with his hand. 

Chris giggles mischievously as he leans back slightly, “Front pocket, love."

_ Even better.. _Phichit reaches into Chris’ pocket and rustles around a little more than necessary in the pocket before triumphantly pulling the card out. “ah ha!”

Chris whimpers as he feels Phichit’s hand in his pocket so close to something else… 

“Oh do I have a whimpery alpha today? I was rather hoping to be growled at.” Phichit opens the door and walks in, his hips swinging. 

The Swiss follows quickly with a low chuckle as he grabs Phichit’s hips and turns until he can push his back against the wall with a growl, “Don’t tempt me Peaches...”

“Peaches huh? I like that.” He whimpers and leans his head back, letting his sweet honey like scent out for Chris. 

Chris growls and buries his face right against Phichit’s scent gland while simultaneously rubbing his wrists all over Phichit, scenting his omega with his own musky scent. 

Phichit groans, his omega trying to push forward and purr but Phichit worries it might scare Chris away. He grips Chris’ hair tightly and lifts one leg up, Chris understands what Phichit wants and lifts him up, wrapping Phichit’s legs around his waist and pressing him against the wall.

They stop and simply look into each other's eyes for a minute. “Hey..” Chris says, his lips kiss swollen and his voice breathy.

Phichit giggles and wraps his arms around Chris’ shoulders. “Hi Chrispy!” Phichit squeals and hides in Chris’ neck, breathing in the rich scent, the sweetness is undercut with charred wood and cocoa. “You smell like holidays.”

“You smell like home.”

Phichit blushes at the huge compliment, he doesn’t realise just how big of a deal it is when and alpha says something like that.

Chris kisses each one of Phichit’s cheeks and nuzzles against the heat from the omega. “You wanna make love?”

Phichit giggles at the forward request and nods. “Yes please, maybe not fully since it might trigger heat and I don’t wanna get pregnant or anything. Plus I don’t really-” 

“Phichit, sweetheart. I’ve got you. I promise to look after you.” Chris lifts Phichit away from the wall and carries him to the bed, lowering the omega to the bed under him.

He leans down and kisses Phichit’s lips gently, taking his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking lightly. Phichit moans lowly and wraps his arms around Chris’ shoulders and brings him closer, his legs tightening around Chris’ waist, the robe falls away as Chris’ hand slides up Phichit’s thigh.

Phichit grows fully hard when he feels the alpha’s long length hardening in his jeans, the length makes him shiver with anticipation, knowing that one day it could be inside him, he feels slick dripping down his thighs.

Chris growls at the slick and the scent his body shaking as he holds his alpha back just enough. Chris’ hand slides further up, his hand gathering slick as he goes, he has never tasted the sweetness of it and he can’t help himself. Phichit watches with glazed eyes as Chris licks his slick covered fingers dry, slowly and thoroughly. Chris moans, the taste more than he could imagine.

He sits up on Phichit’s waist, his butt rubbing against Phichit’s hard length, he chokes as he imagines being inside the alpha, something he never thought was a possibility. Chris slowly and methodically unties the knot of the robe, his hands move across the newly exposed caramel flesh, enjoying the way Phichit trembles under his touch.

His hands roam across Phichit’s stomach and chest, getting the fabric out of the way as he moves, Phichit arching into his hands with a needy whine. “Chris..”

Chris looks at the desperate expression on Phichit’s face, the way his hips are lifting to meet Chris’, he can hardly stand anymore. “I’ve got you baby.” Chris takes his shirt off and unbuttons his pants, quickly tossing them over the side of the bed and leaning back over Phichit. “Are you okay?”

Phichit nods frantically, his hand gripping the back of Chris’ neck and kissing him passionately, not wanting and inch of space between them. Phichit’s rock hard length rubs against Chris’ stomach, the friction so close to good, he rocks against Chris and whimpers needily. Chris groans and nibbles on Phichit’s neck as he moves up a little so he can take both their throbbing cocks into his hand.

Phichit gasps and throws his head back at the touch, it’s magic. Their lengths so perfectly rubbing together, their gasps a sexy symphony as they rock together. Chris wipes his thumb over Phichit’s head and that’s the end for Phichit. He comes with a loud cry of Chris’ name, his hands pulling at light blond strands of hair.

Chris watches the most beautiful thing, the expressions on Phichit’s face that will forever be locked in Chris’ memory.

Phichit lays fully blissed out under Chris, Chris himself is about to turn over so he can finish himself off but Phichit grabs his hips and brings him back. “Use me. For your pleasure, use my thighs, use my cock. Please Chris.”

Chris could never ignore such a soft spoken plea, he’s so beautiful.

He coats himself in Phichit’s slick and begins thrusting between Phichit’s thighs slowly, then faster. Phichit’s desperate whimpers spur him on, hands in his hair are driving him crazy. He leans over and kisses Phichit deeply and that’s when it happens. Phichit purrs loudly, Chris has never heard such an addictive sound, such a wonderful, sexy, perfect sound.

He’s a fucking goner.

He cums hard, moaning and growling into Phichit’s mouth as they continue to kiss. He collapses on Phichit’s chest and enjoys his amazing high with Phichit’s magic fingers stroking his hair.

This is by far the most innocent thing he has ever done but he has never gotten such a high from a small thing, he has never wanted to keep going as much as he does right now. He has never wanted someone so much in his life.

He growls lowly in response to Phichit’s continued purr, the two of them holding each other for as long as they can stand the mess between them.

Chris’ alpha instincts kick in and he rushes off to grab a warm, damp cloth to wipe himself and Phichit down. He tosses the soiled robe to the side of the bed and simply brings Phichit into his arms. Phichit turns over so Chris ends up spooning him, he feels like giggling just from this cuddling, he is one screwed Swiss man. 

Chris buries his head in Phichit’s neck. Chris is addicted to Phichit, his scent, his body, his soul. He’s fucking perfect. “Where have you been all my life.” He mumbles into Phichit’s skin before pressing a gentle kiss there.

“Well, first Thailand and then Detroit.” Phichit says with a giggle. “I was studying.” 

“Studying? How old are you?” Chris asks, his heart dropping, Phichit looks young and he doubts the bosses cared whether the omegas were of age.

“I’m 20.” 

“Oh okay, I’m 25.” Chris feels relief as he relaxes. 

“How are you still single?!” Phichit asks in disbelief. “Any person would be lucky to be with an alpha like you.” He joins his fingers with Chris’ gently.

Chris runs his thumb over Phichit’s knuckles gently, nuzzling into his hair with a chuckle, “A lot of people see me as _ Promiscuous. _” He rolls his eyes as he speaks the word with an overdramatic tone. 

“People are stupid but not you.” He nuzzles Chris’ arm and takes in their sweet scent of sex. 

“And not you… _ Peaches” _

“Does that make you cream?” Phichit wonders aloud. 

Chris lets out the giggles he has been keeping back for fear of sounding foolish but boy does it sound and feel good. “I guess so!”

“Great!” Phichit giggles along before sighing and nuzzling back into Chris’ arm, he mumbles to Chris, “I’m so glad my first time wasn’t forced and in a field.”

Chris smiles and brushes Phichit’s hair back from his forehead. ‘Me too. You deserve love and care, not just pounding and claiming.”

“I thought you would be mad because I didn’t tell you…” He flips over in Chris’ arms so they are face to face, so close they breathe each other’s air.

Chris smiles warmly at Phichit. “Phichit, I know you’ve been through hell and I hate the way it happened but I’m so happy I met you. I hate to think if I had.. I would have regretted every second if we had done things in the hunt… I can’t see you hurt.” 

“Thank you so much for stopping. I can’t imagine how hard it must have been for your alpha.” Phichit strokes Chris’ hair gently, his finger tangling in the blond curls. 

“He’s a bit pissed at me, but sated for now, because of you.” Chris kisses Phichit’s cheek over and over playfully, his arms holding Phichit close so he can’t wiggle away.

“Ah!” Phichit squeals and tries to hide his face in the blankets, “Nooooo!!”

Chris giggles and pulls back, watching the smile on Phichit’s cheeks and the twinkle in his eyes, he’s not even thinking before he says, “Stay the night with me?” 

“Of course! I’m not going anywhere. My omega is happy with you, but I’m pretty tired so no more sexy fun times tonight.” Phichit boops Chris’ nose. 

Chris playfully pouts. “Awww no fun” He can help squishing his cheek against Phichit’s with another giggle. “I always did love cuddles, will that suffice tonight?”

“Yeah you seem like a cuddler.” Phichit nuzzles close. “Maybe a kiss or two? Or three?” He leans over and kisses Chris, who wraps an arm around Phichit’s lower back and brings him close, kissing back with just as much enthusiasm before pulling away and nuzzling Phichit’s neck. “Anything you want, it’s yours… My Omega?”

Phichit’s omega skips with joy, causing Phichit to gasp, momentarily speechless, he nods. “I.. I’m your omega. My alpha. Mine.” Phichit’s omega clings to Chris with a pouty lip. 

Chris simply chuckles and squishes Phichit close. “I’m all yours.” 


	9. Otabek.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I split my last chapter since the other two sections were so fluffy. This one deserved it's own chapter. Sorry new chapters to come.

As soon as the door closes behind Otabek, his eyes begin to water. He staggers to the bed and curls in on himself. His fingers grasp the white linen tightly as he sobs, he grabs the pillow across from him and brings it to his chest. He loses his grip on reality as the tears fall, he screams into the pillow and falls apart. Flashes of the rape hit him all at once, the forced mating to follow.Those alpha hands on his hips, ripping his clothing, his begging that wasn’t heard, those deep alpha growls.

_ Y_ _ou agreed, you want this. _

_Please stop! Help me! You’re hurting me… _

He tosses the pillow away and crawls into the shower, he can still smell the scent of sex on him, he hates the change, it overwhelms his senses and he needs it gone. He turns the shower on and sets it to as hot as he can get, he strips down in front of the large mirror over the bathroom sink, he stares at his naked body, his nails with dirt under them, hand prints on his hips, his eyes bloodshot and cheeks stained by tears and dirt. Dried blood remains on his neck, the pulling of the dried blood on his skin is painful but not nearly as much as the pull of his bond. He shakes his head and looks away, he steps into the shower/bath set up. The heat is only just bearable for him to not flinch away from it, he takes the special omega scent soap and rubs it slowly all over his body, it slips from his grasp but he doesn’t even care. He scratches up and down his arms, gentle at first but then harder as he tries to remove any evidence of hands on him. His nails run all over his body and he sniffles as he scratches whatever he can reach before slamming his fists against the shower wall with a yell. He sobs as he slips down the wall and sits under the burning heat with his arms wrapped around his knees, his lower back hurts and everything else but he doesn’t move. He can’t. He just sits under the spray sobbing. 

After a long enough time that his fingers turn wrinkly, he groans as he stands to turn the shower off. He wraps his lower half in a towel and lays back on the bed without attempting to dry himself. Otabek sobs into the pillow, he squishes it close to his body, scenting it with his despair. He feels that push inside his body, the sharp burn and the hands holding him down. The numb feeling that overcame him when his omega took over to spare him the fear and the pain. 

He curls in around the pillow and buries his face, the scratches from both the shower and the alpha sting him. He rips his towel off to stop the rough cotton causing him more pain, he’s too weak to take it anymore.

His hips sting with the newly formed bruises on his hips but by far the worst pain is that in his soul, his bond so new and his omega is desperately reaching for Yuri which is just another reminder of the forced bond. He can’t bear to see Yuri right now but being apart is killing him, it hurts and he hates it.

He hates that everything was taken from him so suddenly, he also understands that Yuri has no control, he’s young and people took advantage of that.

Right now, all Otabek can think about is how much he is hurting, he doesn’t want to imagine the pain that the alpha.. His alpha… Is in. It just hurts too much, it overwhelms him. He wants to run, he wants the bond gone but now he’s fucking ruined for everyone else. He sobs into his already damp pillow, his whole body shaking. He meant what he said to his alpha but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t still hurt. He wants to give the bond a chance, Yuri is a good kid but Otabek will never forget. He will never be free. He’s lost.

His eyes close and he surrenders to sleep, letting the pain fade in sleep. 

Yuri opens Otabek’s door, the hotel offered him a keycard when the staff saw the fresh mating bite. Yuri didn’t know what to do with it, it felt like it was wrong for him to have something so personal to Otabek so he didn’t use it right away, in fact, he is going to give it back.

The distressed omega scent hits Yuri like a fucking freight train, he is knocked down to his knees, he’s surprised the fear in the scent doesn’t throw him like a ragdoll at the closed door behind him. 

He holds his gift close to his chest, scenting the bear with his sorry and his longing. He crawls across the carpet to the bed, he cautiously looks over the edge of the bed and his heart shatters. He sees his hands making the bruises on Otabek’s skin, he sees his hips being grabbed, his nails digging in.

He sees the bruised omega curled up, his body shaking. Yuri didn’t think he could feel worse but he does, he really does. He puts the plush bear behind Otabek, the keycard in the bear’s hands. To Yuri’s complete surprise, Otabek stops shaking the second Yuri puts the bear beside him, he can’t help a smile and he manages to stand, his legs still a little jelly like.

He leaves the room, the door clicking behind him with a sense of finality. He wants to run but he can’t, he couldn’t do that to Otabek. It will hurt too much for him, Yuri doesn’t care about his own pain but he owes it to Otabek to keep as much pain away as he can.

He doesn’t think he will be getting much sleep tonight. He just wants to be alone, so at least he has that. 


	10. Omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys talk about their omegas for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading firstly!! :D  
So I have a slight change of plans again (Since it worked so well last time) This work is going to become a collection, the hunt will be the first part and the trial a second part followed by an epilogue part. If you are only interested in the hunt you can finish within the next few chapters but thank you if you choose to continue. The trial will not be as boring as it sounds I promise!!

Otabek’s eyes burn as he opens them, the reminder of his last night sobbing remains in the bloodshot appearance of his eyes. His arms are wrapped around a soft toy. He brings the toy up to his face and sees a sweet teddy bear with a keycard in his hands, it smells like Yuri. _ Yuri gave him the room key, he knew Otabek didn’t want him to have that. He gave it back when society made it his right to have his omega’s key. He gave up his control to Otabek, the omega has all the control. Yuri really is going above and beyond. _

Otabek takes a deep breath of alpha, he takes all the apology into his body, it’s not enough yet but he feels a step closer. He puts the bear on his bedside table and runs his hands through his hair. There’s a knock on the door, Otabek can’t smell who it, that sets him on edge, his whole body trembling. 

“Otabek? It’s Yuuri.” 

Otabek turns and runs to the door, an omega is okay, he just can’t handle an alpha. He opens the door and is greeted by a smiling Yuuri with a bundle of clothes in his hands. “Hey! I have clothes for you. Victor guessed your size. 

“Oh, thank you..” Otabek steps aside and lets Yuuri pass him into the room, he flinches with the alpha scent on his friend. “You smell like Victor.”

Yuuri blushes at being caught out. “I was just with him before this. We were talking and stuff…”

Otabek’s heart squeezes in his chest, his soul still longing for his nest mates. “Stuff?”

“Just cuddles. Nothing more than that. It... helped.”

Otabek nods, he can barely think with the alpha scent in the room, he can’t even bear to put clothes on his body that smell like alpha. “Can you scent the clothes first, i’m a bit touchy when it comes to alpha at the moment and they smell like Victor.”

“Of course!” Yuri sits on the edge of the bed, beginning to scent the clothes thoroughly by rubbing his wrists all over and bringing a shirt to his neck. “Talk to me…. I know you’re not as okay as you made it seem in the arena.” 

“I thought I was okay. Turns out, when left alone with my thoughts, I am not.” He opens his hotel robe and shows Yuuri the bruises and scratches, not caring about Yuuri seeing him. “The scratches are mostly from myself. I wanted every semblance of alpha off my skin.” 

Yuuri nods and makes sure not to give off any sense of worry. “I can understand that. He really did a number on you… Can I take care of you? Will you let me?”

Otabek nods once more. “Even though our bond is gone, it makes me feel good being around you.

Yuuri gives a soft smile before reaching into his pocket, thankful that he happened to have a salve for the injuries he received from Yuri, now it will really come to good use. “Here, stand in front of me so I can clean those up.”

Otabek shivers and sighs, he suddenly feels body shy, he guesses he can trust Yuuri. Actually he knows. “Um.. Okay..” He drops his robe, he has to keep reminding himself that it’s not the first time they have been naked in front of each other. 

Yuuri proceeds to gently spreads the salve over the open cuts, careful to not press too hard. “What are your thoughts? What’s going on in your mind?” 

“I don’t know, my omega is hiding away. I don’t know what to say, I just.. I feel.. Empty, a shell of myself.” He winces as Yuuri tends to his scratches with gentle hands. 

“It’s okay to not be okay, you need to give yourself time to recover. What you went through… that was Hell…” 

“Yeah, it wasn’t too bad when it was happening, my omega shielded me but once she was gone I felt everything. Him inside me…. The pain of no prep…” 

Yuuri nods and hums in understanding before lowering his hands and looking curiously at the other omega. “Wait… She?” 

“My omega is a female, I know, real unexpected. She’s the opposite of me.” 

“I never knew… Huh” Yuuri blinks for a second before returning back to the conversation from before. “Have you thought about…. What you’re going to do?” 

“What i’m going to do?” 

“You have every reason to press charges… against the betas… against Yuri…” Yuuri’s voice gets quieter as he goes on, eventually trailing off into silence. 

“I’ll never hurt Yuri, I wouldn’t put him through that. What happens with the show? If I go up against them? Yuri will be destroyed by the court. I can’t.. I can’t Yuuri.” Otabek abruptly stands up, he grabs his robe and wraps it around himself as he walks. 

Yuuri runs and skids in front of Otabek with his hands up. “Hey.. Hey take a big breath. If you went up against the show, We should have enough evidence to protect Yuri… But It is completely up to you. No one will blame you if you don’t.”

“I can’t do it.”

Yuuri places a hand on Otabek’s shoulder comfortingly. “That’s okay. You need to protect yourself and do what you think is right. No one can blame you for that.”

“Thank you Yuuri. It’s so random that you have the same name.” 

“It is. Never expected to find someone else with the same name… Have you decided what you’re going to do with him? Will you leave?”

“I haven’t decided yet… I think I want to try and make it work, he’s trying so hard. He gave me that bear on my table with the keycard to my room. He gave me not just a bear, he gave me the control.” 

“He’s been really worried about you since we all got out. He even gave me this.” Yuuri holds out the salve.

“Did he tell you to come in here?” He takes the tube and sniffs the distant alpha on it.

“No he didn’t, he just so happened to catch me outside of Viktor’s room when I was on the way here. I think he knew I’d be checking in on you.” 

Otabek holds the salve to his chest. “Yuri…”

* * *

Yuuri knocks on Phichit’s door three times but he’s not getting any response. “Phichit! I need to talk to you!”

“About what?” 

Yuuri swings around with his hand on his heart. “Jesus.. Phichit, you gave me a fright.” 

Phichit giggles, a robe loosely wrapped around his body. “Sorry, I was.. Out.” 

“In a robe? Mhmm.” Yuuri smirks and points at the door. “I have some questions for you.” 

Phichit lifts an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything, he opens his door and gestures for Yuuri to go in first.

“Thanks.” 

“What’s up Yuuri?” Phichit perches on the edge of his bed and crosses on leg over the other. 

“Well, we are going to get to your whereabouts, but first, what’s your omega like?” 

“Oh! Well.. How do you mean?” 

Yuuri sits beside Phichit with his legs crossed. “Otabek’s omega is a female and apparently the opposite of him and I guess I just never thought about other people’s omegas.”

“Okay, well, my omega isn’t male or female, they are just there. They jump around a lot and are very full of energy. What’s yours like?” 

“Mine’s a male. Quiet and intelligent. Full of anxiety.” 

“Ours are just like us, Otabek’s isn’t.”

Yuuri nods and flops back on the bed, “It just… It’s confusing. I don’t really know what to make of it… I’ve been thinking about it all night! It would’ve been nice to talk to you Mr. AWOL….”

Phichit giggles and blushes before flopping beside Yuuri. “I had the best two nights….” 

“Okay. Spill. You smell like Chris and you look happier than the cat who caught the canary,” Yuuri turns on his side toward Phichit, eyes begging for details. 

Phichit sniffs his robe and giggles more, his blush brighter than before. “I’m wearing his robe.. Mine got a little… Dirty.” He winks at Yuuri and runs a hand through his own hair. 

Yuuri just gapes back, “Oh my god you seduced the poor guy!”

“Did not! He’s the fucking sex god, have you seen those abs, oh god and that smile, and those lips…” Phichit flops onto his back and smiles at the ceiling, little love bites are exposed under his robe. 

“Careful, Phich, you’re drooling.” Yuuri says in a teasing tone. 

Phichit is not even embarrassed. “How could I not? He’s beautiful, he’s so gentle with me and so loving. We laughed so much and talked for just as much time as we made love, he’s the sweetest… He’s so my alpha.” 

Yuuri smiles softly, he’s never seen his friend like this before. He’s so in love. “You really like him that much huh?”

“I’m looking at ‘like’ through my rear view mirror my dear Yuuri. He smells just as much like me as I do of him…” 

Yuuri knows the significance of that statement, he also knows just how manipulative alphas can be. “Just… Promise me you’ll stay safe?”

“In what way?” 

“In every way…” 

Phichit shrugs, he’s not worried about Chris. “We don’t need protection and we talked about the future, it’s all good.” 

“Really?”

“We haven’t even had penetrative sex.” 

Yuuri blushes at his friend’s bluntness, he really should be used to it by now. He gets back to his point. “I mean fair… but… I don’t know I think I’m just a little paranoid after everything…”

“Fair enough, I was too but then I decided that I want Chris and I shouldn’t feel bad about that.” Phichit sits up and gently pats Yuuri’s knee. “You want Victor yes?” 

“I… I think?” 

“You smell like him you know?” 

Yuuri immediately leans down and sniffs at his shirt, eyes closing and body instinctively relaxing visibly under the scent, a tiny sigh falling from his lips. 

“Awww look at you.” 

Yuuri’s eyebrows narrow as he pouts at Phichit, he grips the collar of the robe and presses it against Phichit’s nose. He watches as the boy whimpers and shivers at the scent, a low moan rumbling inside him.

“Mmmm…” Phichit snaps back to himself and growls, “YUURI!” 

Yuuri blushes from the reaction, he didn’t quite expect that noise. “You teased me first!” He whines with a pout. 

Phichit is blushing just as much, his entire body heating up under the robe. He scratches the back of his neck to stop the itching heat under his skin. “I just thought it was cute, you haven't smiled like that in a long time….”

“What do you mean??”

“You’ve hidden your smile for a long time.. I missed it.” Phichit strokes Yuuri’s hair back behind his ear.

Yuuri subconsciously nuzzles into Phichit’s hand, his omega happy at his best friend’s touch even more than usual. “I just… He makes me feel so calm… It’s like an instinct in me to be calm around him…” 

Phichit pushes just a little. “Do you feel like that around Chris or Yuri’s scents?”

Yuuri shakes his head, his cheeks darkening under the push, he doesn’t want to think too much about Victor in that way, he feels like he shouldn’t have those feelings about Victor. He stays silent and looks at his knees, his fingers fiddling with each other.

“You know what I'm going to say then.”

Yuuri pouts but leans into Phichit’s shoulder to keep listening. 

“He’s your perfect match. Your soulmate. Chris is mine.” He shrugs casually, he feels very sure in that statement. “It’s a miracle really.”

“He.. I… I don’t know..” 

“No one has ever calmed you like that, I would know, except maybe your mother.” 

“I know that… But… This is all messed up… This isn’t how this was supposed to happen..” Yuuri stutters over his words, he knows he should be furious at Victor and he fights that every day. 

“No it’s not. We can’t let those stupid betas be the reason that these alphas slip through our fingers.”

Yuuri hums and thinks it over for a while before taking Phichit’s hand in his and intertwining their fingers together, a harmless gesture that makes his omega happy. It makes Yuuri happy too, his best friend could have faced a far worse fate if Chris was a bad guy. “You’re right…” 

Phichit leans his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. “I love you man, you know that. Right?”

“I love you, too.”

Phichit looks up at Yuuri, his pupils wide and he stares closely. “I kinda want to kiss you…” He says breathily. 

“I uh..” Yuuri blinks a few times in surprise. “I… what?”

Phichit rubs his eyes and shakes his head. “Sorry, alpha hormones and you smell sweet today. That was embarrassing ignore that.” 

If it’s possible, Yuuri goes an even darker pink, that was unexpected. “Um… Okay… Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah I’m good.” He stands up and stretches his arms out. “Spent too much time with a horny alpha.” He chuckles, “Speaking of which, I’m gonna move into his room for a bit. Get the bond started and get to know him you know? He’s gonna court me.” 

Yuuri nods, “Just make sure you’re safe. And you know I’m always here for you.”

“Thanks Yuuri, I better get going. You smell so good and I'm itching to get back to Chris.” He starts packing his small suitcase haphazardly with his very few belongings. 

“Phichit. Slow down or you’ll forget something!”

“It doesn’t matter if I do, we literally only have one outfit so far and a case.” He chuckles.

Yuuri chuckles back nervously. “I guess…”

“What’s wrong?” Phichit zips up the small case and faces Yuuri, his hands leaning back on the edge of the drawers in the room. 

Yuuri looks up at Phichit. “I don’t know, I’m just feeling on edge… You’re acting really off…” 

“I am? Must be all the alpha pheromones.” 

Concern is once again etched into Yuuri’s features. “You promise you’ll be okay?”

“Yeah, I love him.” Phichit smiles widely, feeling like a dork. “He’s a good guy I promise.” 

Yuuri half smiles. “Then I’ll be okay. Go get him.”

“Thanks Yuuri!” Phichit tackle hugs Yuuri before giggling and running from the room.


	11. There's something about Phichit.

Phichit calmly knocks on Chris’ door with his small bag in hand, his scent is faintly tainted with Yuuri and Victor’s. 

Chris scrambles to reach the door, his itch under his skin less prominent from the small voice behind the door. “Peaches!” He lights up as he opens the door, his eyes landing on flushed caramel skin. “You’re back!” 

“Couldn’t stay away.” He drops his bag by the door and closes it behind him, already being drawn closer to that rich alpha scent. 

Chris comes up and pulls Phichit into his arms, leaning in to take in his scent to be surprised by the smells of Victor and Yuuri on his clothing. A growl rumbles in his chest and he clings to Phichit tighter, immediately running his wrists over every inch he can reach of Phichit. He gets a needy whimper from Phichit in response, slim legs slowly wrap around him and he lifts Phichit up into a full koala hold, hands tight on Phichit’s perfectly round butt. 

“Needs..”

“Mine… I’ve got you.” Chris’ feels a deep rumble in his chest whenever he catches the slightest whiff of someone else on Phichit. “I uh… Sorry… I don’t know what’s with me.” 

“Don’t stop… Need you. I love you, I want you. Kiss me!”

Chris finds himself unable to resist the demands, Phichit’s scent is just so sweet and enticing, he immediately presses their lips together in a deep kiss. 

Phichit finds his omega whimpering and he clings tightly to his alpha, his scent becoming richer and sweeter. He groans and whines, hiding himself in Chris arms while still kissing. 

Chris pulls back as he realises Phichit’s skin is very hot. “Peach? Phichit are you feeling alright?” 

“Mmm Alpha… Cuddles. Such a good alpha.” Phichit hides his warm cheeks in Chris’ neck, his hands griping Chris’ shirt before releasing, he does this over and over, like a cat would knead. 

Chris blushes intensely but knows Phichit enough to tell this is not how Phichit normally acts, he carries the man to the bed and lays him down, placing a hand to his forehead. “Peach I think you’re sick… You’re burning up!”

“No sicks.. Heat.” Phichit’s hands make grabby motions. 

Chris flinches before falling still, his alpha panicking inside him. “Heat? Wait… You’re in preheat?!” 

“Yes alpha.” Phichit nods and clings tighter. “Need you. My alpha. Please look after me.” 

_ Where the fuck are my alpha insiticnts! Help here!  _ “I uh.. Of course… Always…”

“I trusts you.” He wraps himself fully around Chris and lays his feverish forehead against Chris’ chest, immediately he feels his skin cool just from his alpha’s skin. He can finally relax into Chris. 

Chris feels Phichit relax and his breathing even as the man falls asleep on his chest, the room filled with an irresistible scent of preheat omega. “Preheat… Shit.. Victor. He reaches for his phone and texts Victor.  ** _Help Phichit’s in preheat!_ **

* * *

“Victor… I’m worried about Phichit… He just seems. I don’t know… too accepting of everything. I mean we were kidnapped!” Yuuri paces restlessly his hand running through his hair.

“I know love, everyone deals with things differently.” Victor tries to be comforting while half distractedly typing on his laptop, trying to sort information out with several lawyers over email, dark circles rest under his eyes from countless hours of lost sleep.

“I’m worried about you too. You’re pushing yourself too hard. You’re exhausted!” Yuuri stops pacing and stands beside Victor laying on the bed. 

Victor stills his hands on the keyboard for a minute. “I know, just a bit more and I’ll be okay, we have to get this trial started for the safety of every omega out there and the lost alphas.” He rubs his eyes before sighing and typing more.

“The trial won’t go the way we want if we are too tired to fight, Victor. Take a rest. Even just a few minutes to rest your eyes from the screen. You’ll ruin your eyesight.” Yuuri crawls on to the bed and nestles himself alongside Victor. 

“I have to make this up to you Yuuri! I have to be a good alpha! I can’t do anything else.” His head falls to his laptop keys, he groans and tightens his fists on the table, feeling so helpless.

“Come here.” Yuuri reaches out for Victor to come closer. “Just for a minute.” Yuuri cautiously releases a little bit of irresistible worried omega scent. 

The alpha groans and stands up, his body bringing him closer to the sweet scent of omega. He sits beside Yuuri and flops his head on to Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri runs his fingers through silver hair. “You’re already a good Alpha. The trial won’t change that. I just want you to be rested. “You’ll work much faster and more efficiently rested…”

“I should have known.. I should have seen the signs earlier, protected Yura from this.. I need your forgiveness but I know I have to earn it and I will I promise Yuuri” He puts his hand on Yuuri’s gently, their fingers intertwining slowly. 

_ You’ve had my forgiveness ever since you helped us get out.  _ “I understand what you mean, but don’t push yourself so hard that it all falls apart.” 

“My alpha is curled up in a tight ball right now, worried that you won’t forgive me.” 

“Well then I should tell you I’ve already forgiven you. And Chris. And Yura.” 

“I’m not sure we deserve it..” A distant chime brings Victor’s attention to his phone beside the hotel bed. “Chris?” Victor raises an eyebrow as he opens the message. “Oh crap on a stick…” 

Yuuri’s demeanor completely changes as he becomes concerned. “What happened?” He grips Victor’s arm tightly, his scent terrified. “Is everything alright? Is Phichit alright?”

“He’s in preheat.. In Chris’ hotel room..”

“Oh no! Why didn’t I notice sooner! I have to help him…. Victor I have to-” He is already trying to push himself up off the hotel bed, his panic clear in his features. He can’t even begin to sort out his thoughts regarding this unique situation. 

“Wait! Do you think an unmated omega covered in alpha scent should be in that room right now? I don’t think so…” 

“Why? What will happen? Victor I need to get him out! He needs me…”

“I know, I just don’t think bursting into his nest right now is a good idea. Maybe we should meet Chris outside and make a plan. You know better than anyone that you have to be very careful around an omega nest. Oh and the scent! Yuuri, it could throw you into heat too! Then what!?” Victor runs his hands through his hair, the lack of sleep catching up to him.

Yuuri doesn’t think, his brain is in such a state of turmoil that he doesn’t notice what comes out of his pouty lips. “Well obviously I have an alpha to care for me… I… We can meet Chris? I need to know that he’s okay..” 

_ An alpha to care for him… He would let me… Yuuri… “ _ Yeah i’ll let him know to meet up with us outside. He’s just a few doors down.” 

Yuuri thinks back to Victor’s earlier statement as he speaks. “Will it be too close? Should we meet him like down in the lobby?”

It’s complicated, omegas in heat can be difficult to handle as each one has a different reaction time and different levels on anxiety around their mates. It seems that Victor is going to have to venture a guess here but consults with his Yuuri first. “Will that make Phichit upset though? Not smelling the alpha he was with.”

Yuuri rubs at his ears and whines anxiouly, his omega freaking out inside him, this is usually when he would be at Phichit’s side to spend the heat with him. “I don’t know! I’ve never been with Phichit when he’s been around an Alpha… I don’t know what I’m doing!”

Victor throws a cardigan over his shoulders as he grabs the keycard for his room.” What do you usually do?” He smiles warmly at the anxious omega as he opens the hotel door and gestures for Yuuri to go first.

Yuuri blushes deeply and walks out of the room while considering his words carefully. “I uh… We help each other…” 

Victor kind of assumed, he spent his ruts with Chris most of the time unless they were too far apart. “I got you.” He winks before continuing to gather any information he can. “So he prefers someone with him? Male or female if he had the opportunity.”

“Just males, and he absolutely prefers someone with him. He’ll pout and whine for months if he doesn’t.” Yuuri smiles as he thinks of the distant memory. 

“Do you think he would be okay with Chris? I know you probably want to be in there but the room will be full of alpha scent and it might confuse Phichit’s omega.” 

Yuuri sighs, he knew it would be too late now as Phichit made his nest in that alpha room. That doesn’t mean it’s not hard to hear. “I’m just worried… I don’t know Chris… I have forgiven him, but I don’t want Phichit to get hurt…” 

“Fair point, let’s talk to him and see what happens.” 

* * *

Yuuri hovers behind Victor as they approach a tired looking alpha in the elegant lobby of their hotel, scent fresheners ensure that only people within a foot can smell each other. A usual safety measure. “Hey Chris. How’s Phichit?” 

Chris scrunches up his nose as he rubs his temples. “Fucking irresistable, I should get a fucking medal for leaving that room you know?” 

Yuuri pouts as he moves out from behind Victor, he sizes up Chris obviously so he can appear dominant, he is only a few centimeters shorter than Chris and is able to stand his ground and not look foolish. “You could at least take this seriously…”

“Yuuri, I am. I really care about him and I’m freaking out inside so please let me use humor to hide my discomfort.” 

Yuuri crosses his arms, his pout clearly one of jealousy which causes a twinge of pain in Victor’s heart. He stands in between the two men. “Okay.. We need a game plan.” 

Chris speaks up with a gentle voice as to not upset the jealous omega even more. “I don’t want to take advantage of him, I did ask and he said he didn’t want me to leave him. I want to stay with him, my alpha is screaming inside me right now, begging to go back and protect him.”

Victor turns to Yuuri next and he also has his calm voice on. “Yuuri, hunny, do you think Phichit would be okay with Chris?”

Yuuri looks between Victor and Chris before lowering his head and sighing, demanding his omega to stand down. “If he doesn’t want Chris to leave him then there really isn’t much of a choice… Phichit is really…. Stubborn once he makes up his mind…”

Victor takes a breath of relief, he comes over to Yuuri’s side and takes his arm in his hands. “How long do Phichit’s heats usually last?” 

“When  _ I’ve _ been with him, about a day and a half” Yuuri uncharacteristically smirks smugly to Chris as if to say, ‘I had him first.’

Chris’s alpha hates the smug look on the small omegas face, before he realises it, he growls under his breath. “Mine.” 

Victor knows this situation could easily get more volatile, Yuuri is feeding off Chris’ alpha and Chris feeds off the jealousy radiating from Yuuri. He just needs to sort out a few more things. “Woah guys, relax. Chris, do you think you can take Phichit for that long?” 

“Oui darling, with pleasure.” His chest rumbles happily, his smile coming back to his lips in full force. 

Yuuri’s omega comes back at the words that sounded just a bit too cocky. He storms up to Chris and pokes him hard in the chest as he speaks, “So help me, if you hurt him… I promise they won’t find you.” He unconsciously releases a protective and defensive scent. 

Chris growls lowly. “I would NEVER hurt an omega in my care!”

“Woah Chris!” Victor launches forward, feeling himself being the buffer between two strong personalities, he feels helpless but he can at least stop the two from killing each other. It’s like he can feel his alpha shrugging and letting Victor control this. “Calm down boy, what’s going on?” 

Chris’ scent is all over the place as he growls quietly. He speaks through clenched teeth, “I’m sorry Yuuri.. I don’t know what happened.”

Yuuri backs away with a whimper, the alpha pheromones weighing down on him, he feels himself physically drop lower in submission of the alpha command, even though he knows that it wasn’t even a command. 

Victor puts his hands on Yuuri’s arms. “Okay.. I need to get you guys apart asap. How about Yuuri and I get you guys some supplies and you go to Phichit okay? Yuuri? Chris?” 

Chris breathes heavily as he says, “Okay..” 

Victor looks down at Yuuri, brushing his hair back. “Yuuri darling?” 

“C-can’t… Chris…” 

Suddenly, it clicks.

“Ohhh. Chris! You alpha commanded him!? What are you, like prerut or something?” 

Chris shivers as he thinks, his alpha has curled up and growls.  _ Oh fuck… “ _ Maybe… I’m sorry Yuuri.” He wrangles in his scent and releases Yuuri, he hadn’t had any control over the command. 

Yuuri almost falls to his knees in relief as he feels the command lift, Victor catches him just before he hits the floor and holds him close. “Sorry, he’s in pre rut.” 

“What if.. Phichit.. I’m worried about him… He’s my best friend… I just can’t see him hurt anymore.” Yuuri is exhausted, his eyes become teary and he can hardly think, his mind is so fogged from the command. 

“I promise I can hold myself back.” Chris assures Yuuri. 

Victor adds on, “He’s really good with me in his previous ruts.”

“This is different! You have no idea! Omega pheromones drive Alphas crazy… To the point where… Where they can lose control…” Yuuri shivers from the fog of another distant memory. 

Chris finds himself wound up again with the need to protect. “If you’re talking about Yura, that not fair!”

“I’m not talking about Yura!” He sniffles and shouts angrily, “You don’t know what you’re talking about!” 

Victor reaches out for Yuuri to come into his arms. ”Yuuri darling, I promise Chris knows what he’s doing.” 

Yuuri nuzzles into Victor’s scent, taking a deep breath to calm himself down and think clearly, the fog begins to fade and he can think clearly once more. “You… You promise to take good care of him… you won’t hurt him?”

There is no joke in Chris’ scent this time. “I promise, my heart and soul.”

“My beat and breath…” Victor finishes the sweet poem they used to say when times were hard. He nods to Chris in respect of a time lost. 

“Okay…” 

Chris finally lets his relief through. “Thank you.” 

“Right, we need to hurry now Yuuri, what food does he like?” Victor knows they have to be fast with the supplies, the window of room entry will close soon. He pulls Yuuri’s hand to take him out the revolving hotel doors. 

“His favorite is rice… The microwave kind will be okay…” Yuuri recites. 

Victor yells over his shoulder, “Great, look after him Chris, I’ll message!” 

Yuuri follows Victor out with his head down, wiping the last of his tears away and forcing himself to focus on the tasks he has to do for his friend. 

* * *

Outside Chris and Phichit’s room, Victor has an arm wrapped around Yuuri’s waist while the younger man fiddles with his bags, a last check. Victor knows the answer but he asks anyway, giving Yuuri a chance to be in charge. “Got everything my love?” 

Yuuri nods and lowers the bag. “I think so. Plenty of food and water for both of them… On last second notice, I think we did okay.” 

“Okay.” Victor knocks three times with a gentle tap of his knuckles.

Inside the room, Chris growls and Phichit whines at the knock. Phichit clings desperately to Chris so he won’t move even an inch away, his omega claws at his insides, desperate to have Chris closer.

The thought of leaving Phichit makes Chris growl but he has the reminder that Phichit needs supplies. He has to prove he is a good alpha. “I’ll be right back baby boy.” 

Phichit looks up with wide eyes, his pupils enlarged causing an adorable puppy dog expression. “But.. But… Okay…” He pouts and releases a desperately needy scent for his alpha.

On the other side of the door, Yuuri recognizes the whine and scent, just one habit feels drawn to Phichit. His heart aches, knowing he has to stay. The new omega scent will confuse Phichit and make this experience overwhelming. 

Chris covers his nose with a groan, that irresistible smell would knock him to his knees and he has to get the supplies.  _ Be a good alpha, good alpha, Phichit needs you.  _ He removes his fingers from his nose and opens the door. “Thanks, guys.” He snatches the bags from a stunned Yuuri, his alpha all over the place in his mind. “Ah.. Sorry..” He growls lowly and sighs, his alpha is really pushing his buttons right now. “Fucking hell…” He says under his breath. 

Victor can’t help but chuckle at his dear friend, “Oh Chris…”

Yuuri hides himself behind Victor again, he’s still nervous around the pre rut alpha. Chris can clearly tell he has a lot to do to prove his worth to Yuuri. “I’m sorry Yuuri.. I promise I’m okay.” 

Phichit suddenly pipes up from inside the room, his whines are loud and clearly have an effect on both Victor and Chris, along with the desperate needy scent flowing out of the open door. “CHHHHHRRIIIISSSPPPYYY!”” 

Victor shivers, he takes a sharp inhale and backs off. “Fuck..” Victor bangs his head against the wall on the side of the door. “Close the door.” 

Yuuri whimpers and reaches a hand towards Victor but not touching. He turns to Chris, “Go.”

“I’ll keep in touch..” Chris gently closes the door. The scent blockers in the hall begin to work, leaving only Victor and Yuuri’s weak scents surrounding them. 

Victor bites his lip, still growling a little. “I’m so sorry Yuuri.” Victor had no idea how the scent of another omega in heat would affect him. Yuuri shakes his head and rests his hand on Victor’s back. “It’s okay… Let’s just go for now.” 

With the touch, Victor turns to Yuuri, his eyes dark. He picks Yuuri up easily and lifts him into a princess hold. “I’ve got you darling.” 

Yuuri chuckles and nuzzles into Victor’s scent gland on his neck, while scenting his shirt with his wrists. 

“You’re coming with me.” 

* * *

Chris opens the bags, he immediately notices some items won’t last long in the warm room and puts the cool stuff into the fridge. His alpha determined and proud. Chris gasps as he turns back to Phichit. “You are so beautiful.”

Phichit got himself into the full omega presentation pose, his head and shoulders touching the blankets while his hips are raised into the air, his rear on full display to the alpha. “I’m your good omega.. Take me.”

Chris growls lowly, momentarily frozen at the sight, no better sight has been seen by anyone, ever. He shakes his head and lets his alpha mix with himself. “Oh I plan to, baby boy. I’ll take good care of you.” He walks over to the bed and trails a finger up Phichit’s spine to the back of his neck, grasping firmly, yet gentle in a possessive hold. 

From being so untouched for so long, Phichit’s hot skin begins to cool under the large hand on him. His omega is now fully in control, he desperately moans, his sound long and loud. “Yours… Mate me alpha.. Fill me..” 

Chris leans forward to where the desperate and delicious scents are coming from, his nibbles on the delicate skin around the scent gland, using tricks he has only ever known in theory. 

“Please mate me.. I need you.” 

Chris presses delicate kisses down Phichit’s spine, grinding his hips against Phichit’s rear end. “I will, Peaches. I promise. But we need to prep you first.” He trails a single finger over Phichit’s rear end until he is right on the edge of Phichit’s entrance, his hands feeling the warm slick pouring down Phichit’s thighs. 

“Such a good alpha…” Phichit mumbles, his face smushed against the mattress.

Chris’ chest rumbles proudly when he hears the words. He rubs his finger through the slick, gathering some and popping his finger into his mouth with a moan. “You taste so good.. So wet for your alpha…” Chris is beginning to think he has a thing for slick because holy shit it sets off fireworks in his mind. 

Phichit whimpers loudly and grinds his butt back into Chris’ direction. “More… Need.. Need touch.. Alpha..” He whines and grips the sheets in his hands, tears falling down his face as he aches for the touch.

Chris, knowing Phichit will love it but only gives a taste of what’s to come, leans down and licks Phichit’s entrance slowly, growling as he tastes his Omega’s want. He thrusts his tongue in deeply to get more of the taste almost immediately from Phichit’s twitching hole. 

Phichit screams out loudly, his body convulsing as he drinks in the pleasure. “Chris! Oh my god.. Alpha.. P-Please…”

“Stay. Still.” Chris growls as he pushes his tongue in further, quickly, adding a finger in as well and immediately curling it to find Phichit’s prostate. 

Phichit whimpers happily under his alpha’s command before moaning loudly with the new intrusion. “Chris…” 

Chris chuckles sadistically as he finds Phichit’s prostate and massages it in earnest, roughly. 

“God.. Mmmmm..” He clings tighter to the sheets, his leaking erection so close to cumming completely untouched. His alpha adds a second finger in and keeps up the torturous movements of his fingers against Phichit’s prostate before leaning forward and biting Phichit possessively on the hip, breaking skin with a claiming mark. 

“Fuck..” He cums untouched, his body shaking and falling to the bed. He stays still for only a few seconds before rutting against the sheets, still painfully hard. “Alphhhahaaa!”

Chris chuckles lowly and pulls his fingers out, licking them clean slowly. “You can wait for me, can’t you my good boy?”

The omega shakes head and whines like a petulant child. “Nooo.. Need now!” 

Chris smirks from behind Phichit. “Oh since you’re begging so prettily.” He immediately pushes his long, hard, alpha cock into Phichit, not stopping until he’s completely buried to the hilt. Phichit’s body welcomes him so eagerly, it’s unlike anything Chris has ever felt. Phichit purrs deeply and moans, his entire top half of his body falling to the sheets, only behind held up by Chris’ hands on his hips. His mouth his open as he sighs and gasps around Chris’ large alpha cock. Little needy whimpers begin to fall from his lips as he adjusts to the stillness and size.

Chris groans and grips Phichit’s hips hard before flipping them over so Phichit is on top, facing away from Chris who is laying on the mattress, now under him. “Put on a show for me, little one.” 

Phichit doesn’t hesitate, immediately screaming Chris’ name while slamming himself down on Chris’ dick over and over and over, never stopping. He isn’t sure when he comes but he finds it dripping down his leg as he moves, his pleasure is so intense he doesn’t care. He puts his hands back, one on either side of Chris’ abdomen, throws his head back and moves up and down slowly, moving almost all the way off before impaling himself again. 

Chris, who is used to Victor’s stamina, holds himself back from coming, just taking the time to watch Phichit above him. He reaches around Phichit’s hips and starts pumping the omega’s length in his hand, wanting to milk as much pleasure as he can from the younger man’s body. “You’re so beautiful.. Such a beautiful Omega..” 

Phichit purrs louder, his omega jumping with joy at the praise and the touch. “Sexy alpha.. Mine..” He groans and takes everything Chris can give. “Perfect alpha…”

Chris decides he definitely has a praise kink, his alpha is cheering inside him from Phichit’s words spoken in a warm room that smells of them. He ruts his hips up and sits up with Phichit in his lap, nibbling and giving a warning bite across Phichit’s scent gland. “Phichit…” With the movement of both of them, he feels himself drawing close to the edge. 

Phichit’s back is arched and his head thrown back on Chris’ shoulder, his hands shaking as he grips Chris’ hair behind him. “Alpha… Knot me.. Mate me.. Mate me Chris!”

The words, as usual with Phichit, are his undoing. He pushes deep into Phichit, letting his knot fill the younger man and he growls deeply, biting hard on Phichit’s scent gland, marking him…. Mating him... 

Phichit’s mouth drops open in a silent scream, feeling the pain but twice the pleasure as his skin is broken and a bond is formed. He turns as much as he can in this position and sinks his teeth into Chris’ neck, a mostly perfect ring around his scent gland which is impressive under the circumstances. 

Chris’ eyes squeeze close as he moans and growls into the bite, letting the bond take over and closing his eyes at the sensations that overcome him. 

Phichit sighs as his erection finally dies down, for now, his body falling limp on to Chris as his omega takes the sleep they can before the heat haze starts up again. 

Chris is a little taken aback by the sudden sleep omega on him but he assumes that’s how he manages to survive the long hours of heat haze. He begins to kiss Phichit softly over and over, pulling the younger man down to the bed and spooning up behind him protectively as he allows himself to doze as well. Although Phichit is now asleep, Chris can feel the warm love spreading through his heart as he drifts off, Phichit is the one, _m__ate.. mate.._ Chris smiles as he sleeps, surrounded by the feeling and the scent of love. 


	12. My Dear Otabek.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of part one is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my readers <3 This is indeed the final chapter of part one of this story. As I said previously, this will be in three parts. The next part of this collection will be about the trail and Yuri. I hope you enjoy <3. Also a thank you to a comment I got in my last chapter from SttatusQuo and AGN, your ideas inspired me and I'm sure you know which one <3 Please leave a comment if you liked this story or of course a kudos <3 I love you guys.

Phichit’s hand plays with Chris’ on his chest, he nuzzles into Chris’ chest happily. “Did you ever think about it?” 

Phichit lifts his head to look at Chris. “About what?” 

“Well, before you were.. Taken… Did you ever think about mating? What you wanted and how you imagined it?” 

Phichit smiles, no one ever asked him, it makes him feel human to be asked. “Of course, I used to dream about it. 

Chris draws lazy circles on Phichit’s back as they cuddle, “Care to share?”

“Well, I used to dream of a foreign alpha picking me up and taking me away to their homeland and we would be married first,” He says teasingly as he tickles under Chris’ chins, away from the bond mark. “But the technical shit doesn’t matter. It happened and I'm so happy.” He leans up and kisses Chris once before smiling up at the blond alpha lovingly. 

Chris nuzzles him close, scenting him thoroughly. “Maybe I can make it up to you. I’d love to give you everything you’ve dreamed.” 

“Sounds like a marriage proposal there Chrispy” he winks and nuzzles back into Chris’ neck. 

Chris blushes but winks, “Well I did just mate you, I want you to stay… Having you in my head like this… It just feels right.”

“I feel the same..” Looks wide eyed at Chris. “This feels like my happy ending, fairytale ending” He giggles into Chris’ shirt.

Chris giggles along, pulling Phichit closer. “It could be too soon… But I just… I need you. Will you… marry me? Feel free to say no. I know we just met… And under the circumstances it probably wasn’t the best meeting…” Chris gets more nervous with every word from his mouth.

Phichit tackles Chris and showers the man in kisses. “YES PLEASE BE MY ALPHA CHRIS!” 

The Swiss laughs as he catches Phichit in his arms, “Really? Oh Phichit…” 

Phichit kisses Chris deeply, pushing them both back so Chris falls on some clothes that appear to be in a nest shape. 

The fabric behind him surprises him and he turns his head to look around as he holds Phichit close. “Am I? Are we in a nest?’

“Um.. I kinda..” Phichit blushes and fiddles with the clothes in the nest. “I didn’t really have time to make one… And.. while you were sleeping.. I sort of made a nest around you.” 

Chris blushes at the amount of trust Phichit give and kisses Phichit deeply. Phichit smiles into the kiss and pulls back, one hand resting on Chris’ chest. “Do.. Do you like it?” He lets out a nervous omega scent as he waits.

Chris just beams with pride and his heart pounds with how cute Phichit is right now, “Oh darling, I love it, such a beautiful nest,” He smiles and boops Phichit’s nose to emphasize his point. Phichit full on purrs, right there and then, it takes him by surprise but he embraces it and curls up on Chris’ lap. He keeps purring and nuzzling as he imagines a safe life with a kind alpha. Phichit’s purrs startle Chris, but he falls into it, feeling completely content and relaxed. 

Phichit curls into Chris even more and sighs. “Is Yuuri okay out there with Victor? He was clearly in charge of my heat supplies.. OH MY GOD DOES HE KNOW I’M MATED!?”

“It’s something we can take care of now that you’re not in heat, love.” 

“Thank you for not doing it without me. Good alpha.” He runs his hands through Chris’ blond locks and smiles at him with a quiet purr.

“Never.” Chris smiles and Kisses Phichit’s temple. “Besides, I’m pretty sure he’d kill me if I was the one to tell him… He got very… Jealous?” 

“Jealous?” 

Chris nods, “You could smell it on him… He was jealous, and protective, and a little possessive of you. To be honest I didn’t know that Yuuri could ever be mean like that.” He laughs and nuzzles closer to Phichit. 

“But.. Why?” Phichit looks into the distance and thinks back.

* * *

**Detroit **

“I’m so hungry!” 

Yuuri rolls his eyes fondly as he pulls out two granola bars from his backpack and hands them to Phichit, “You’re the one who decided sleep was more important than breakfast.”

“Well it’s not like I sleep at night anymore.” A sleepy omega scent has been following Phichit around and was even so strong at one point that their professor started yawning before having a nap at his desk. From then on, Phichit has to have a minimum of 5 hours of sleep.

“Well once finals are out of the way you can get back on a normal sleep schedule.” Yuuri laughs as Phichit opens the granola bars and devours them. 

“Then I'll find me a sexy foreign alpha to whisk me away.. And yours of course is waiting.” 

Yuuri sighs and tries to hide the pout in his voice, “You’re right.” 

“I’m always right” He yawns and groans as his muscles stretch out. “Ah!” He whimpers as he pulls at just the right spot.

Yuuri chuckles and pokes Phichit in the ribs, right where he knows he’s sensitive. “You’re just lucky you have me to get you to class on time…”

He groans and flops on Yuuri’s lap. “Why hast thou hurt me in such a way!?” 

The older man laughs out loud, fondly running his hand through Phichit’s hair. “Oh you’re such a drama queen!” 

“Bitch.. I am a drama student..” 

“Oh you love me and you know it…” Yuuri blushes as he speaks… He knows he’s only telling himself a lie… 

“Oh you are so the one in love with me. I’m just that damn irresistible” Phichit giggles and winks on Yuuri’s lap. 

Yuuri gets nervous and his ears turn red and he looks away trying to fumble for words, “I um.. You are not!”

“Someone smells like smitten omega” Phichit chuckles and shoves his nose right against Yuuri’s scent gland, their bodies pressed together.

“I-it’s not like that!” Yuuri tries to pull his scent back, his nerves starting to get the better of him. 

“Yuuri? What happened? Your scent soured.” Phichit strokes his friend’s hair and hushes him quietly. “Talk to Doctor Phichit.” He releases a calming omega scent. “I’m your best friend, you can tell me anything.” 

Yuuri’s heart stutters painfully. He drops his eyes sadly.  _ Friends.. That’s right. That’s all we are.. That’s all we’ll ever be… _ He tries to hide the heartbroken scent and stands quickly, rushing to his room as his eyes start to sting. 

“Yuuri! Yuuri what happened!?” 

Yuuri slams the door behind him, shaking and falling to the ground as tears begin to fall down his cheeks. “Nothing I’m fine!” 

“Yuuri.. Can I please come in?”

Yuuri stays silent for a moment, wiping his tears from his eyes.  _ He can’t know… he can’t know… It’ll ruin everything!  _

“Yuuri please? I’m worried..” A very worried omega scent floats through the door to Yuuri, the light scent of jasmine is tainted with heaviness. 

The older man sniffles, tears still falling as he stares at the door, curling up into a ball close to the door. 

“Yuuri?” Phichit’s head falls to the door, his hand resting on the handle. 

“I’m fine!” His head is hiding in his knees and his voice cracks as he speaks, making his argument very believable...

“Okay..” Phichit sniffles and slides down the door, his head falling back against the wood. 

_ I need to think of something… he can’t know I’m in love with him! It would destroy everything we have… I can’t lose him.  _

“Yuuri…”

“I’m sorry… There’s this guy I was seeing…” Yuuri lies easily, continuing to hide in his arms on his knees. 

“WHAT!? A beta? Can’t be an alpha or omega or i’d smell them on you. Did they break your heart!? I’ll kill ‘em!” Rolls his sleeves up.

“It’s nothing… I just got.. Too invested and they didn’t feel the same about me.” Yuuri sighs, his heart clenching as his tears continue to fall, threatening to turn into sobs if he isn’t careful… 

“Yuuri… It doesn’t sound like nothing.. Let me in, please.” 

“I-” Yuuri’s eyes spill tears faster, his chest heaving with fast deep breaths as he looks up at Phichit, “I love him… And he doesn’t love me back…” Yuuri starts to break down, burying his face in his hands. 

“Oh Yuuri.. Please let me in so I can love you.” 

Yuuri’s sobs overcome him and he can barely push himself over enough to unlock the door. 

“Yuuri..” Phichit grips the handle desperately, his omega begging Yuuri’s to open the door. 

He unlocks the door and pulls back, crumbling back into the ball, sobbing his eyes out in loud, powerful screams. 

“Yuuri, oh god.” Phichit is hit with the overwhelming scent of heartbreak and the sounds of his best friend’s screams. “Yuuri..” Phichit sits beside the omega ball and rubs his side gently, humming as he releases a loving calm omega scent. 

Yuuri’s sobs don’t subside, but he can’t help but throw himself into Phichit’s chest, grasping his shirt tightly with his fists and screaming into Phichit’s chest as he laments. 

“Let it out Yuuri, you need to talk to me when you’re ready.”

Yuuri lets himself cry until his voice is hoarse and his sobs have died down to whimpers and small hiccups, his grip on Phichit’s shirt hasn’t loosened. 

The mingling scents are like a chorus of sweet and sour, the room quiet apart from the small whimpers of a scared omega.

“Do you want some water?” 

Yuuri just nods, but pulls Phichit closer, unwilling to let him leave. 

“Do you wanna talk and cuddle first then?” Phichit giggles lightly and wraps his arms around Yuuri. 

“Y-yeah…” Yuuri flinches at the giggles, “I-is that alright?”

“Of course my Yuuri.” 

Yuuri whimpers and tries to force himself to relax. “I-I’m sorry...” 

“For what?” 

“It’s stupid… I shouldn’t be this upset… this weak…” 

“Yuuri.. Hush now.” he strokes Yuuri’s hair softly and nuzzles his cheek.

“It’s not fair to you… Besides… he was never mine…” Yuuri’s grip loosens slightly and he forces himself to take a deep breath. 

Phichit senses a secret, one that is not yet ready to grace Yuuri’s lips, he wouldn’t have the title of ‘best friend ever’ if he forced Yuuri to spill his guts. He holds Yuuri close and rocks them both, he watches and Yuuri melts into him and pulls his scent away, his mouth closed with finality. Not another word was spoken of this incident. 

* * *

“Ohhh…” Phichit realises, the crush was him. He wonders if those feelings remain, although they surely faded in Victor’s embrace. 

Chris smirks, he’s pretty sure he knows what Phichit has just realised. “Yeah.” 

Phichit hides himself in Chris’ neck and giggles. “And here I was thinking Yuuri was the oblivious one.” 

“Oh chaton, you are adorable.” 

Phichit smacks his forehead dramatically, Chris chuckles at his sweet omega.

“Am I aloud to know how you imagined your life in the future? After your marriage to your gorgeous foreign alpha?” Chris gently strokes Phichit’s hair away from his face, his fingers caressing the omega with the lightest touch. 

“Would you judge me?” He grips Chris’ hand in his serious way, his thoughts on mating tend to put people off. 

“Never, baby your scent changed. What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Chris nuzzles into Phichit’s hair and releases a calming alpha scent, with it comes undertones of acceptance and adoration. The most beautiful is the respect. That’s what brings Phichit to life. 

“Okay, well… The biggest shock for people is that I don’t want children. I don’t want to have them, I don’t want to be a father. I love being an omega but I don’t want that part of me… In fact.. I once tried to damage myself with birth control pills. So I am a ruined omega, no alpha wants an omega who doesn’t want to have children, it’s the only thing we are good for.” 

“Stop right there. Stop.. Please.” Chris sits up and hunches over, his back towards Phichit who stares over in confusion. “There’s something no one knows…” His voice cracks, his scent scared and distressed all at once. 

Phichit leans over and wraps his arms around Chris’ waist, holding him gently, his head resting on Chris’ back. He kisses the trembling skin in front of him and doesn’t say a word. 

Chris swallows and turns his head slightly. “I’ve never told anyone…” 

“I won’t judge you baby, no matter what.” 

“I'm useless, a bad alpha. I can’t impregnate omegas, I have shit sperm. I didn’t tell the show, I didn’t want to believe it.” 

“Great pair we make.” Phichit isn’t sure if he says that at the perfect time but he gives it a go. Apparently it works, Chris chuckles and turns around to face Phichit. “I guess we do. I’m so glad I met you.” 

“I’m so glad I met you Chris. I want a mating with someone I love, not for necessity or forced. I want love and I think I deserve love. Especially now.”

“You do, and maybe, just maybe, I could give it to you.” Chris brings Phichit’s hand to his lips and kisses it, his cheeks still glistening in the sunlight streaming through the drapes. “I’m not letting you slip through my fingers.” His hand strokes Phichit’s cheek, his gentle touch wiping a single tear from Phichit’s face. 

“I’m staying. I’m staying right here, with you.” Phichit crawls on to Chris’ lap and pressed their lips together, this time the only passion in the kiss is love, they are so in love and can’t yet say the words. Their hands speak it through the way they cling desperately to each other, fists bundled in each others clothing and in each other’s hair. 

Phichit finally addresses the aching in his body and turns to Chris with a small groan. "How long did I last this time? Feels worse than usual.."

Chris kisses Phichit's forehead and nuzzles him gently. "Three days, must be some kind of record." 

"Woah! That's double my usual!" He whimpers and rubs his eyes. 

"Have a bit more sleep my love, three days is a long time." 

Phichit nods and leans into Chris, his eyes fluttering closed. 

"Sleep well my perfect omega.."

* * *

No one has talked to Yuri in hours, not even Victor. Victor must be furious at him, all those wasted training hours, every practice date with fake omegas. Everything is wasted. No one wants him around, a waste of an alpha. He can barely even feel his alpha now, after holding him back for so long, it’s a strange feeling to not have his alpha front and center. 

He walks to the large window at the end of his bed and opens the curtains. The Russian city lights twinkle in the darkness, the lights are many colours and still fill Yuri with that childlike excitement of being in a big city. This may be the last time he feels such an emotion, especially with what he has decided to do. 

He brushes his shoulder length hair out and ties it into a messy bun before opening the drawer with his regret inside. A plain outfit of jeans and a shirt covered in dried blood sits folded in the drawer. The evidence of his crime. 

He needs to help Otabek heal, he deserves that much from this disgraced alpha. Otabek shouldn’t have to testify, Yuri decides to make that horror go away. He’s ready to accept his punishment. He scribbles a goodbye message on the table and walks out of the room. 

_ My Dear Otabek….. _

* * *

The next morning, it’s all over the news. 

Victor groans as he wakes up with his head on Yuuri’s lap and his hands still resting on the laptop, he keeps one eye open and types his password in, he clicks the internet tab open and suddenly his eyes are wide open. 

** _Omega trafficking confirmed on popular show ‘The Hunt’ _ ** _ Our sources say that a young alpha came to police and confessed to being part of this show in the latest episode. The episode in question cut out on live television with no explanation four days ago, the show featured a mating of a young couple, the alpha of which, turned himself into police with a large bag of undisclosed items. The alpha appeared to be of Russian descent, he is a blond alpha of short stature, the location of the other participants is as yet unknown.  _

“Yura!” Victor scrambles out of bed, not caring if he only has on a shirt and tight black underwear, he snatches the card to Yuri’s room off the desk in his room before bursting out of his hotel room with a stunned Yuuri right on his tail. 

“Yura!” Victor screams again, his hands shaking so much he can barely open the door. Three curious people pop their heads out of their rooms at the second yell, Otabek’s heart dropping as he hears the scream. Victor runs into the room and flips his head back and forth as he looks around desperately. 

“Vitya…” Yuuri picks up the piece of paper on the table and holds it up towards Victor. “It’s a note for Otabek.” 

“A suicide note?” Victor says as he grabs it and scans. 

“No, a goodbye note.” Yuuri says quietly.

Otabek creeps into the room, ignoring the scared alpha scent that he now associates with Yuri. “What happened?” 

Victor is frozen in place, the note falling from his hands to the carpet below. Yuuri picks the letter up and hands it to Otabek with shaky hands. “This is for you.” 

Otabek looks down at the paper and finds himself absorbed in the words. 

_ My Dear Otabek, _

_ You deserve so much better, _

_ I never wanted to hurt anyone like this, _

_ Especially someone like you  _

_ Someone I could see myself loving _

_ My omega, I let you go. _

_ The police will surely speed up the loss of our bond, _

_ I hope this finally gives you the peace you deserve _

_ You no longer have to testify, I promise I can take it. _

_ I’ll tell them all what I did, I’ll take my punishment. _

_ I hope you will one day find love with someone, _

_ Someone worthy, someone kind, _

_ Someone who would never hurt you as I have _

_ My dear omega, I love you.  _

_ I’ll never forget you my bear.  _

_ Let Victor, Chris and I take the fall for this.  _

_ Be free. _

_ Think of me when you see tigers, _

_ I’ll be free in my mind.  _

_ Love your unworthy alpha, _

_ Yuri Plisetsky.  _

Otabek clutches the letter, tears marking the paper in a dark spot. 

The world around him fades into vague colours, his limbs weak, he feels the sharp pain boiling in the blood in his neck before everything fades to black within his mind. Yuri is gone from his soul. “He’s gone.. The bond..” he opens his eyes and sees everyone sitting on the floor in front of him with worried faces. 

“The bond broke?” Yuuri asks gently, his hand stroking Otabek’s hair.

Otabek nods, his hands gripping Phichit and Yuuri’s shirts desperately, he didn’t even realise until now. "You're mated.."

Phichit nods. "We can talk about that later." 

Yuuri speaks up, "we have to help him.” 

Victor nods and grabs his laptop. “The trail is coming a little earlier than expected but I have everything I need to get Yuri acquitted.”

“I’m testifying. I have to save him.” Otabek says calmly, he won’t let Yuri rot in jail for something he couldn’t control. 

“Me too.” Yuuri and Phichit say in sync. 

Chris and Victor nod to each other determinedly. 

“Let’s go.” 

* * *

Yuri walks into the police station, his clothes buried in a large bag in his hand. He puts the bag on the desk of the receptionist. The receptionist glares at her screen, her thick glasses reflecting the light, she speaks in a bored voice, “Welcome to Moscow police station, how may I assist you?”

“I have a crime to confess.” 

The woman looks up at at Yuri and squints, her lips in a thin line. “Go away kid, i’m not in the mood.” 

“Seriously.” 

“Off you go kid.” 

Yuri growls and throws his bloodied clothes on to her desk, he raises an eyebrow as he drops the bag to the floor. The woman leans over and touches a button. “Chief, I think you better come in here.” 

“Damn right.” Yuri flops into a waiting room seat, ignoring the stares from other people in the room, some horrified and some sickly impressed. He simply growls and the betas shrink away. He treasures the last warmth from his fading bond as he closes his eyes, he knows the police will take it from him in minutes. 

* * *

Otabek gets back to his room, he shakes as he closes the door behind him, there’s a strange sick rolling in his gut. He brings the small teddy bear to his chest and breathes in the deep scent of his alpha… His previous alpha. 

The thought of not having Yuri around makes him feel sick, really.. Sick. 

There’s a knock on the door, the last thing he needs right now is someone to see him like this but he opens the door anyway. “Hey Yuu-” Otabek covers his mouth and runs to the bathroom, his hands grip the porcelain rim as he vomits his breakfast out violently. Yuuri runs to his side and rubs his back. “Oh my god Otabek, are you okay?” 

Otabek shakes his head as he continues to retch into the toilet. “Bond..” 

Yuuri nods and keeps rubbing Otabek’s back, with his free hand, he dampens a face cloth and wipes Otabek’s face. 

Otabek grips his stomach, the growling still going on inside him. His stomach aches and is hot to the touch. Odd… He vomits one last time into the bowl when it finally clicks. Yuri didn’t use protection… Oh god.. 

“Otabek? You smell different..” 

“Yuuri…” He starts, his hands tight on his stomach, “I think I’m pregnant…..” 


End file.
